L'esprit de minuit
by Zakurocchi
Summary: Une maladie inconnue ronge peu à peu Marinette, une jeune adolescente cloîtrée dans une chambre d'hôpital. Alors qu'elle s'affaiblit de jour en jour, un mystérieux esprit fait un jour son apparition pour lui confier un pouvoir, celui de sauver Paris. Le Chat Noir, la Ville Lumière, ses pouvoirs, arriveront-ils à lui faire oublier sa souffrance ?
1. Prologue

_Bienvenue sur ma fanfiction **Miraculous.** _

_Elle m'a été inspirée par une toupine sur tumblr, et je la remercie ! L'histoire est assez sombre, même si elle s'allège un peu entre temps. Il se peut qu'elle passe en rating T prochainement._

 _On se retrouve en fin de chapitre !_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Miraculous Ladybug et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _

* * *

**Prologue**

La pièce était sombre, étouffante. Ses doigts semblaient paralysés par le froid et elle ne discernait rien de plus que l'ombre de ses propres membres dans la pénombre qui l'engloutissait, l'avalait. Ses poumons semblaient irradiés d'une chaleur soudaine qu'elle tenta d'arracher à l'aide de ses ongles, dans une frénésie qui, elle même, l'effrayait.

L'air semblait lui dévorer la trachée dans un sifflement lourd.

 _Trop, c'était trop, beaucoup trop !_

« Marinette ! »

Ce cri soudain la fit revenir à elle.

La respiration haletante, elle se redressa. Elle suait. Haletait comme un pauvre chiot apeuré. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage brûlant et les cernes sous ses yeux donnaient un air morbide à sa mine déjà pâlie et ternie par la douleur. Sa tête tournait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et le moindre son semblait être un coup violent dans ses tempes.

« Marinette, tout va bien ? »

Non, tout ne va pas bien, pensa-elle.

« Tout va bien » murmura-elle dans un sourire forcé.

Sa mère sa pencha vers elle et épongea les gouttes qui perlaient sur ses tempes à l'aide d'un tissu. Elle sentait bon, et cette vague de senteurs pâtissières qui envahirent les narines de Marinette à l'instant même où elle s'approcha d'elle calma son poux.

Sa mère croyait-elle seulement à ses paroles ?

« Je vais chercher une infirmière, dit elle, ne bouge pas. »

Sur ces mots, elle posa le tissu sur la table disposée à coté du lit de Marinette, et déposa un baiser sur son font avant de quitter la chambre. La sensation froide de ses lèvres la firent frissonner. Elle ne bougerait pas, non.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle le pouvait.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, Marinette reposa sa tête sur son oreiller trempé par sa transpiration et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle n'empêchait plus sa mère d'aller chercher les infirmières par crainte de les « déranger ». Elle n'avait plus l'énergie pour protester lors des soins de tout façon. Cependant, elle continuait à se demander si la douleur de la maladie n'était pas moins insupportable que tous ces traitements qu'elle subissait.

Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

Depuis toute petite, elle vivait à l'hôpital. C'était devenu un lieu de vie comme un autre, un endroit pour lequel, sans avoir d'affection grandiose, elle éprouvait une sensation d'appartenance. Elle y dormait, mangeait, vivait.

Et criait aussi.

Peut-être même qu'elle...

« Ma petite Marinette, comment vas-tu ? »

Cette voix fraîche vint tirer Marinette de ses sombres pensées.

« Alya ! » s'exclama-elle avec tout l'entrain qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Elle se tourna en direction de la jeune demoiselle avec un sourire apaisé.

Alya était une bénévole de son âge qui effectuait des stages au sein de structures hospitalières en dehors des périodes scolaires.

Elle l'avait connue grâce aux activités organisées par Alya pour divertir les enfants malades. Marinette se considérait bien trop vieille pour participer aux jeux avec les plus petits, et s'était donc portée volontaire pour lui expliquer comment rendre les activités accessibles à tous. Elles s'étaient si bien entendue qu'elles avaient gardé contact.

Quelques années plus tard, leur amitié s'était consolidée, et Alya était devenue la meilleure amie de Marinette.

C'était oasis de vitalité, un vent de détermination dans un lieu si calme, en somme.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ? Ha, tiens, les infirmières m'ont demandé de te filer ça. Il faut que tu le boives et que me montre la couleur de ta langue deux minutes après. »

Elle s'installa sur une chaise libre à coté de Marinette et déposa un verre dans les mains de la demoiselle.

Marinette ne broncha pas, et but le contenu du verre.

« Pas grand chose -ça n'a pas bon goût ce truc, ajouta-elle rapidement entre deux phrases-, c'est un peu la vieille routine chaque jour. Et toi, comment ça se passe au collège ? »

Marinette prenait plaisir à entendre Alya parler de sa vie de collégienne comme les autres. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être une de ses camarades de classe tant elle connaissait si bien les détails de ce qui se passait en cours.

Et évidemment, Alya, elle, se délectait de la possibilité de raconter ses aventures, aussi petites soient-elles.

« Tu vois Cloé, la peste dont je te parle de temps en temps ?

\- Oui, la barbie blonde.

\- exactement ! Et bien elle a encore essayé de rouler un patin surprise à Adrien.

\- Quoi, comment ça !? »

Alya gloussa.

Puisque Marinette n'avait pas grand contact avec l'extérieur, elle regardait beaucoup la télé. Sa passion première était de suivre les actualités du grand Gabriel Agreste, un des plus grands designer du monde dont elle admirait le travail, et surtout...

De son fils Adrien.

Elle en était éperdument amoureuse, et Alya l'avait remarqué.

Ainsi donc, dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle lui faisait un compte rendu de ses moindres faits et gestes, puisqu'ils se trouvaient être dans la même école.

Un peu flippant, mais entre meilleures amies, c'était bien la moindre des choses.

« On était en train de se préparer pour le cours de sport, commença Alya, tu sais, pour le badminton. Elle a fait semblant de trébucher dans sa direction pour tomber dans ses bras, sauf que manque de chance, il a bougé au dernier moment et elle est tombé dans les bras de ce pauvre Nathaniel qui était juste derrière ! »

Marinette se mit à rire.

« Pauvre Nathaniel !

\- Je te le fais pas dire ! »

Le cliquetis de l'horloge les rappela à l'ordre, et Marinette tira la langue en direction d'Alya.

« Quelle couleur ? »

« … »

Elle se tut.

« Je reviens. »

Elle quitta en vitesse la chambre sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Marinette soupira en se massant les tempes.

« Bleu. » murmura-elle pour elle même.

* * *

Deux infirmières arrivèrent à peine une minute plus tard, suivies sur les talons par sa mère. La première, au visage doux, s'approcha de son lit et débloqua ce qui empêchait les roues du lit de bouger d'un petit mouvement du pied. Lorsque les roues furent libérer, le lit se mit avancer doucement en direction de la seconde infirmière.

« Marinette, on t'emmène en soin. »

Sentir ce mouvement la rendait nauséeuse. Le lit n'était plus un lit, mais un brancard.

Et les infirmières seraient bientôt des chirurgiens.

Derrière, sa mère semblait plus pâle que jamais, tendue, se rongeant les ongles.

Le bleu, pourtant, cette couleur qui indiquait que sa maladie regagnait du terrain, elles y étaient habituées, toutes les deux. Pourquoi devait-elle cependant toujours avoir peur lorsqu'on l'envoyait au bloc ?

Lorsque le lit passa le pas de la porte, à l'entrée du couloir des soins, Marinette saisit la main de sa mère.

« Ca va aller... »

« Ca va aller. » répéta sa mère.

Elle devait y croire encore une fois.

–

 _Bip bip bip_

Cette fois encore, ce fut le bruit de son poux qui la réveilla. Le goût de l'oxygène pur qui restait au fond de sa bouche après l'anesthésie rendait ce retour à la réalité très désagréable.

Elle était dans une salle de réveil à part, où personne à part elle ne se trouvait. La pièce lui était réservée, si bien que même les yeux fermés, elle pouvait distinguer avec exactitude où se trouvait chaque objet, chaque machine. Elle comprit au son de la porte qui claquait que l'infirmière venait tout juste de louper son début de réveil.

Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Elle tourna sa tête sur le coté, les yeux à moitié collés, illuminés par la blancheur des luminaires, et chaque respiration de Marinette était ponctuée de bip, le son de ma machine qui vérifiait sa tension.

Soudain, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore parvenue à se tirer entièrement du sommeil, une lumière rougeoyante s'additionna à celles déjà allumées.

Hein ? Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu quelque chose de semblable après une opération.

Elle ferma ses yeux, persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve éveillé.

« Hey, ne te rendors pas ! »

Bon, ça, c'était carrément bizarre.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, et réunit toute la force qui était en elle pour ouvrir grand ses yeux.

Son cœur sursauta.

Mais c'était quoi, ça ?

La tête collée à l'oreiller, et le corps droit dans le lit, elle avait le regard rivé en l'air sur une étrange petite boule rouge qui voletait autour d'elle.

« Oh, souffla la petite bestiole, tu vas bien, je suis soulagée ! »

Les yeux plantés sur elle, Marinette resta bouche bée, hallucinée par ce qu'elle voyait.

C'était un rêve, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

« Hey Marinette, continua la créature, tu me reçois ? »

Elle volait au dessus de son visage, comme une coccinelle... À taille augmentée. Clairement, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un rêve. Ou d'autre chose de plus triste...

Mais elle préféra ne pas penser à cette possibilité.

Amusée, et encore embrumée, elle se demanda s'il ne fallait pas se prêter au jeu.

« Cinq sur cinq. Qui es-tu ? »

La petite bête frétilla.

« Moi c'est Tikki, enchantée Marinette !

\- Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

\- Je te suis depuis un moment. Tu es une personne admirable ! »

La jeune fille tenta de se redresser, en vain.

Pourquoi sentait-elle encore la douleur dans son corps, s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ?

« Ne te bouscule pas, s'affola la prénommée Tikki, tu pourrais te faire mal ! Reste allongée, d'accord ? »

Marinette ne répondit rien, et resta allongée.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es au juste ?

\- Une Kwimi.

\- Une Kwimi ? »

Tikki secoua sa petite tête d'un air joyeux.

« Je suis un esprit doté du pouvoir de la chance.

Un esprit ? Ca veut dire que je suis... ?

\- Oh, non, la coupa-elle, pas du tout voyons ! Tu vas très bien, ne t'en fait pas. »

L'esprit se posa sur le poitrail de Marinette.

« Je suis un kwimi, ce qui veut que je peux prêter mes pouvoirs à un être humain. Un être humain comme toi !

Je ne suis pas sûre de voir où tu veux en venir.

Où je veux en venir ? Et bien je t'ai observée pendant longtemps, et je te trouve géniale ! Tu es une personne avec un grand cœur, qui a souffert mais qui veut préserver les autres de sa douleur, c'est pourquoi je veux te prêter mes pouvoirs. »

Marinette était interloquée.

« Mais... Ca m'a l'air absurde. Et puis je ne suis qu'une fille banale.

\- Une fille banale ? Ne dis pas de bêtise ! »

Tikki se releva et se mit à voler de nouveau au dessus de la tête de Marinette.

« Mes pouvoirs seront entre de bonnes mains avec toi, fais-moi confiance !

\- Je veux bien te croire, répondit la jeune fille, mais... »

Marinette fut coupée par des bruits de pas.

« Quelqu'un arrive ! » s'exclama Tikki.

La kwimi fit apparaître soudainement une paire de boucles d'oreilles rouges, sans motif, qui tombèrent sur le buste de Marinette.

« Prend-les et cache-les, tu en auras besoin bientôt ! »

Sans que Marinette ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle disparut.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, se demandant si elle rêvait bel et bien...

Oh, qu'importait.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de garder des objets non stérilisés avec elle, mais cette fois, elle sentait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle saisit en vitesse les boucles d'oreilles et les cacha sous sa couverture.

La porte s'ouvrit une seconde plus tard sur un médecin qui entreprit un bilan général poste-opératoire.

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre à la nuit tombée, perfusée aux bras et alitée, sa mère avait du rentrer chez elle pour aider son père à la boulangerie. Ses soins coûtaient chers, il fallait donc parfois faire des concessions afin d'assurer un plein payement de ses traitements. Elle n'en était pas contrariée pour une fois, car elle doutait que sa mère ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qui lui était arrivé.

Des boucles d'oreilles...

Marinette les tira de sous sa couverture et les examina à la lumière de la lune. Elles fonctionnaient avec un système de clip qui ne nécessitait pas d'avoir les oreilles percées pour les mettre.

Une sensation d'adrénaline s'empara d'un coup de son corps affaiblit.

Des pouvoirs.

D'un seul coup, la Kwimi apparut une nouvelle fois, faisant sursauter Marinette. Elle voleta au niveau de son nez, manquant de faire crier la jeune fille.

« Chut, on risque de nous voir !

Désolée. »

Elle fit glisser ses yeux de Tikki aux boucles d'oreilles. La Kwimi se posa sur ses genoux.

« Pourquoi veux-tu me confier ces pouvoirs ?

Parce que j'ai confiance en toi, répondit-elle. Je sens qu'il y a au fond de ton cœur une bonté qui ne demande qu'à servir, à sortir de cette boîte dans laquelle tu es enfermée. »

Marinette resserra son emprise sur les boucles d'oreilles.

« Je veux que tu aies une chance de quitter cet endroit l'espace d'un instant pour aider les autres. »

Le cœur de Marinette fit un bon. Elle écarquilla ses yeux en regardant Tikki.

« Quitter... Cet endroit ? Aider les autres ? »

Tikkit lui sourit.

« Enfile ces boucles, et tu verras. »

Elle les regarda un instant, les détailla.

Le pouvoir de la chance ? C'était ironique. Toute sa vie, elle en avait manqué. C'était comme un petit truc qu'elle connaissait vaguement, de loin. C'était comme une légende, quelque chose qu'on lui avait raconté, comme une blague. Et maintenant, voilà qu'on lui proposait de détenir le pouvoir de la chance, et plus encore, de sortir de cette chambre.

Marinette clippa les boucles sur ses oreilles.

Ainsi, Ladybug fut.

* * *

 _Ca vous a plu ? J'étais tellement inspirée que j'ai bouclé ce prologue en deux heures. Je suis d'ailleurs en train de terminer le chapitre 1, mais je ne le posterai que lorsque j'en serai au moins au chapitre 2 ! Je ferais en sorte d'être rapide, ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _Par ailleurs, je vous préviens, dans le chapitre 1, Tikki va faire un truc assez OSS. Je trouvais ça intéressant, du coup ne pensez pas que c'est un erreur involontaire par rapport à l'oeuvre originale._

 _N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review3_


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

 **La naissance de l'autre**

À peine Marinette eut-elle eu terminé d'enfiler les boucles d'oreilles qu'une mystérieuse lumière chaleureuse l'enveloppa. Celle-ci s'enroula comme un nuage autour de son corps, et tendrement, alors que la demoiselle fermait les yeux pour profiter de cette agréable douceur, la recouvra. Quelques secondes plus tard, comme si rien ne s'était passé, la lumière disparut pour laisser place au sombre de la nuit.

Marinette regarda dans un premier temps ses mains. Celles-ci, d'habitude nues et décharnés, étaient recouvertes d'un étrange tissu rouge à poids. Elle tenta de deviner la matière en frottant ses doigts dessus, sans grand résultat. Ensuite, son regard remonta jusqu'à ses bras. Il étaient d'habitude recouverts d'un haut très large et fin permettant à ses fils de passer sous les manches. Cette fois, ils étaient recouverts, moulés avec les mêmes motifs que ses mains.

Mais comment est-ce que une telle chose était elle possible ?

Marinette poussa sa couverture jusqu'à ses pieds à l'aide de ses mains. Elle remarque dès lors que son corps entier était drappé dans une combinaison moulante.

Ébahie, elle tenta de chercher Tikki du regard, mais elle avait disparu.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? »

Elle détaillait chaque couture de sa tenue, et mis ses mains face à son visage comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle. Son visage relevé, elle dévia légèrement ses yeux vers la fenêtre.

Celle-ci reflétait Marinette.

La jeune fille se tourna entièrement vers son reflet, étonnée de voir un masque sur son visage. Elle ne le sentait pas.

Un instant plus tard, Tikki réapparut, sous les yeux ébahit de Marinette. Elle semblait plus fatiguée, mais la demoiselle ne le releva pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je porte cette tenue ? » demanda-elle à Tikki.

« Une héroïne doit pouvoir garder son identité secrète. Ce serait difficile de vive normalement dans le cas contraire, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Une héroïne ? »

Tikki vint se poser sur les genoux de Marinette. La jeune fille la suivait du regard, avide.

« Ces pouvoirs, ils vont te servir à sauver Paris. »

\- Marinette prit une mine dubitative. Elle, sauver Paris ?

« Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais sauver qui que ce soit depuis une chambre d'hôpital. Je ne peux même pas me lever.

\- Tu peux, essaie. »

Marinette hésita un instant, puis obtempéra. Elle saisit une première jambe, puis une autre pour les mettre sur le bord du lit. Elle resta quelques secondes sans rien faire, les pieds dans le vide, assise sur le coté. Et si l'esprit de trompait ? Et si elle n'arrivait pas à tenir debout ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se pose tant de questions. Elle pouvait bien au moins tenter le coup.

Doucement, elle posa un premier pied au sol avant de poser l'autre. Elle prit appui sur le lit, et fébrilement, elle se leva.

« Que... »

Elle tenait debout, elle, Marinette, elle arrivait à tenir sur ses jambes !

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage.

« Je tiens debout !

\- Et si tu essayais de marcher ? »

Marinette avala sa salive.

Déterminée, elle fit un pas un avant. Puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Elle marchait.

« Je... Mais je marche ! »

Sa voix manqua de se briser dans un sanglot de joie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à avancer seule ! Son corps tenait droit, elle n'avait pas mal, et mieux encore, elle pouvoir se mouvoir à sa guise !

Elle se mit à faire quelques pas sautillants, et à trancher l'air avec ses mains. Son corps ressentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps la sensation de gravité, de contact avec une matière concrète au sol, mais aussi le plaisir de bouger sans éprouver de douleur quelconque au corps.

« Doucement Marinette, on risquerait de t'entendre !

\- Oh, répondit-elle un peu gênée, pardon, c'est la joie. »

Tikki s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

« C'est normal d'être heureuse, mais tu dois faire attention. Assied-toi. »

Marinette s'assit.

« Ces pouvoirs sont grands Marinette, commença Tikki, et il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir. »

Tikki se posa au creux des mains de Marinette.

« Normalement, lorsque tu te transformes je disparais car j'entre dans le Miraculous pour te confier mes pouvoirs. Mais puisqu'il s'agit de ta première transformation, je suis autorisée à laisser un peu de mes pouvoirs dans le Miraculous afin de pouvoir t'expliquer en face comment cela fonctionne.

\- Un Miraculous ?

\- Un Miraculous, répondit Tikki, c'est un artefact qui sert de catalyseur. Lorsque mes pouvoirs sont confiés à un humain, je dois entrer dans son Miraculous afin de lui permettre de les utiliser. C'est ce que j'ai fait à l'instant pour y déposer un peu de mes pouvoir, mais j'en suis ressortie. C'est pourquoi ta tenue devrais très vite disparaître. »

Marinette pencha sa tête sur sa droite. Elle regarda à nouveau ses mains, et effectivement, la tenue commençait à devenir transparente.

« Et ces pouvoirs, c'est quoi exactement ? demanda-elle

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai le pouvoir de la chance. C'est pour ça que ta tenue ressemble à une coccinelle.

\- Original ! »

Tikki rit discrètement.

« Tu apprendras tout ce que tu dois savoir sur ton pouvoir en temps voulus. En attendant, tu devrais te reposer. »

Marinette, à contre-cœur, concéda à Tikki qu'elle avait raison.

Sa tenue disparut, Tikki s'envola.

Ses jambes redevinrent des bouts de bois qu'elle du bouger à l'aide de ses mains.

* * *

Le réveil ne fut pas aussi horrible que ceux qui avaient précédés. La douleur la tiraillait encore, et elle doutait qu'un jour elle puisse ne rien ressentir lorsqu'elle se tirerait du sommeil. Néanmoins, cette lancinante sensation, cette étouffante crispation, n'émoustillait en rien sa joie elle éprouvait au fond de son cœur un délicatesse qu'elle ne ressentait que très rarement, lorsqu'elle prenait des nouvelles d'Adrien. Non, mieux encore elle ressentait au creux de son estomac une embrasure d'adrénaline qui lui était jusqu'à lors méconnue.

Lorsque l'infirmière du matin vint prendre de ses nouvelles, elle fut étonnée de la voir aussi perdue dans ses pensées. Elle hésitait, ne savait pas s'il fallait être effrayé par la vision de ce corps chétif et malade souriant, ou s'il fallait qu'elle s'en réjouisse. Un instant, même, elle se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux appeler un médecin.

« Marinette, vous allez bien ? »

La jeune demoiselle leva les yeux vers elle, et son sourire s'estompa. Elle venait de la tirer de ses rêveries.

« Bien..? Oh, je vais très bien. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire nouveau, factice cette fois.

L'infirmière jugea plus prudent de ne rien dire de plus, et s'en alla sans rien ajouter.

Marinette n'en tint pas rigueur. Ses pensées étaient déjà tirées vers bien des questionnements plus existentiels.

De quels pouvoirs pouvait bien parler Tikki ? Que voulait-elle dire par « sauver Paris ? »

Marinette n'en savait trop rien.

À l'heure du déjeuné, elle demanda à être installée sur un fauteuil roulant afin de faire un tour dans les couloirs du secteur. Personne ne trouva rien à redire à cette adolescente pour laquelle ils éprouvaient une empathie proche de la pitié, et ainsi, Marinette se retrouvait à rouler un peu partout, de ça de là, sans grand but.

Elle arriva, après une heure de balade, dans la salle d'activité dédiée aux enfants. Une télé y était disposée, sans doute pour leur permettre de regarder quelque film qu'ils voulaient, et entourant une table parsemée de jeux divers et variés, quelques chaises vides remplissaient la salle. Ses yeux furent attirés, après ce rapide coup d'œil, par la nature du programme diffusé à la télévision. C'était un journal télévisé, sans doute mis par un parent afin de s'occuper pendant que son enfant s'amusait un peu. Elle ne regardait quasiment pas la télé, et se demandait même pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait une ici. Elle préférait les bouquins. Les magazines, surtout.

Ils permettaient de voir Adrien sous toutes les coutures, et de se renseigner sur les nouvelles créations de son père.

Marinette plissa les yeux afin de voir correctement les grands titres. Quitte à se renseigner un peu...

« Un homme akumatizé. »

Akumatizé, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Encore une victime de Papillon... »

Marinette sursauta.

« Tikki ?

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Il lui faudra du temps avant de s'habituer aux apparitions de cette petite Tikki.

« D'où est-ce que tu sors ? Demanda Marinette, curieuse.

\- De ton sac. J'ai dormis dedans, il est très confortable ! »

Marinette jeta un petit coup d'oeil à son sac. Effectivement, c'était une bonne cachette. Elle secoua sa tête pour revenir à elle. Tikki semblait comprendre ce qui se passait à la télé, mais pas elle.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « akumatizé » ? » l'interrogea Marinette.

Tikki soupira longuement.

« Depuis un moment, répondit-elle, quelqu'un du nom de « Papillon » sévit sur Paris. Il libère des akumas, des sortes de papillons maléfiques, qui se nourrissent de la colère des habitants. Il akumatize les personnes dont le cœur est assombrit pour les contrôler et obtenir ce qu'il veut.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Demanda Marinette

\- Les Miraculous. »

Le cœur de Marinette fit un bon.

« Les Miraculous... Comme les boucles d'oreilles ?

\- C'est ça. Les Miraculous peuvent prendre plusieurs formes, ça peut être un collier, un bracelet, ou _une bague_. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ce sont des objets très puissants, et Papillon est prêt à tout détruire pour les avoir. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils tombent entre ses mains... »

Donc, si elle comprenait ce que Tikki disait, elle n'était pas la seule en possession d'un Miraculous. Il y avait donc d'autres personnes, comme elle, en possession de pouvoir dans Paris ?

« Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un pour l'arrêter, non ?

\- Pour l'instant, il n'y a que Chat Noir.

\- Chat Noir ? Connais pas, répondit-elle.

C'est un autre détenteur de Miraculous. Il fait de son mieux, mais Papillon continu de polluer le cœur des gens avec ses akumas. »

Tikki se posa à nouveau sur les genoux de Marinette. Elle lui adressa un regard plein d'espoir.

« C'est pour ça que Paris à besoin de toi.

\- Je ne sais pas... comment faire pour quitter l'hôpital sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ?

\- Il suffit d'être rapide. »

Marinette secoua la tête.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Tu sais quand viennent les infirmières ? Demanda Tikki.

\- Toutes les deux heures, pendant 5 minutes.

\- On a donc encore une heure devant nous ! »

Marinette manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Parce que Tikki avait en tête d'y aller maintenant ? Mais c'était bien trop risqué !

« Retourne donc dans ta chambre, transforme-toi, et passe par la fenêtre. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun risque, je ne ferais rien qui te mette en danger. Chat Noir t'attend, Place de la Concorde.

\- Hein, comment ça ? Parce que tu lui as donné rendez-vous !? S'exclama Marinette.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est un garçon très gentil. »

Marinette hésita.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la routine monocorde qui rythmait son quotidien était chamboulée. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle sentait germer en elle était de la crainte ou de l'espoir...

Mais elle n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

« Allons-y ! »

Et ainsi disparu le fauteuil roulant, à la vitesse de l'éclair.

* * *

Déjà un nouveau chapitre, que je suis rapide ! Ahah, en fait j'étais, pour une fois, assez inspirée.

Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, il y a eu un truc assez OOS avec Tikki, mais je tenais à la garder près de Marinette pour cette première fois. Mais ça n'arrivera plus, retour à la normale.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	3. Chapitre II

_Merci à liuanne et à LadyWyvern pour leurs reviews, c'est gentil de m'avoir laissé un petit mots avec vos avis ! Ca file la patate pour continuer._

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

 **« Il y a dans l'amour désintéressé d'une bête, dans ce sacrifice d'elle même, quelque chose qui va directement au coeur [...] »**

 _ **E. A. Poe**_

« Je ne suis pas encore habituée à avoir quelque chose aussi près du corps... »

Tikki, cette fois, ne répondit rien.

C'était tout à fait normal, puisque Marinette s'était transformée, certes, mais le fait d'être seule la rendait quelque peu... nerveuse.

Marinette redressa son dos courbé, et profita de cet instant de solitude pour balayer du regard cet endroit silencieux qu'elle n'avait quitté qu'à de rares occasions. La blancheur stérile du décors ne laissait l'esprit divaguer à aucune extravagance, à aucune futilité. Tout était droit, le lit, les meubles, jusqu'au moindre drap relevé avec parcimonie. Les machines ne sonnaient plus maintenant qu'elle n'était plus branchée, ne ressemblaient plus à un métronome dont la mélodie semblait encore gravée en elle, même dans le silence. Elles n'étaient plus que grosses boîtes difformes.

Elle s'imagina alors comme les autres la voyait. Allongée, presque immobile, rattachée à ses perfusions comme un animal en laisse. Elle vit à cet instant ce à quoi elle ressemblait, et frissonna.

Non, elle n'était pas faite pour cela.

Personne ne l'était.

Marinette déglutit avant de dévier son regard. Elle se mit face à la fenêtre, et contempla le paysage auquel elle n'avait accordé guère d'importance jusque là. Peut-être était-ce parce, aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple photo disposée sous ses yeux, une douloureuse, très douloureuse photo.

Non, aujourd'hui, c'était son futur qui se dressait à cette fenêtre.

Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, Paris l'attendait.

Sur ces pensées, elle pris appui sur le rebord, puis sauta.

* * *

Comme Tikki l'avait affirmé, quitter la chambre, et l'hôpital, avait été tâche aisée. Marinette s'était imaginée, après moultes scénarios dans sa tête, être poursuivie, des lumières suivant ses pas, et s'était même préparée à faire à une police à l'entrée. Mais non, rien de tout ça. L'hôpital était rodé dans une routine millimétrée et chacun suivait son chemin sans regarder autour de lui si bien qu'un char de guerre aurait pu voler au dessus de leurs tête sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y fasse attention.

Alors une petite coccinelle qui s'envole, vous imaginez...

Une fois arrivée en dehors de l'hôpital, dans un parc alentour plus précisément, Marinette se détendit. Elle se posa dos à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle, cachée par la fraîcheur des feuilles, loin des quelques personnes qui se reposaient sur l'herbe.

Marinette rit. Elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose, et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, la joie s'emparait de tout son corps mêlant son excitation à une pression enivrante. C'était si soudain ! Elle souriait, radieuse, les yeux brillant. L'air, les odeurs, tout la chatouillait !

Vivre... C'était donc ça ?

Petit à petit, elle se calma, la respiration encore courte. Ce n'était pas tout, mais elle avait une mission à accomplir !

Elle devait se rendre Place de la Concorde.

Mais où était-ce exactement, la place de la Concorde ?

Marinette regarda autour d'elle. Il semblait y avoir un plan de Paris à l'entrée du parc, et pas grand monde autour. Avec de la discrétion, elle ne pouvait que parvenir à cette carte sans être repérée.

Elle s'élança, se cachant derrière les arbres, et une fois arrivée, elle balaya autour d'elle d'un regard fuyant.

« Il n'y a personne dans le coin, mais je dois faire vite avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. » se dit-elle.

Marinette passa son doigt sur la carte afin de trouver sa destination. Elle ratissa Paris de long en large, perdue par l'immensité. Le lieu du rendez-vous n'était pas si loin du parc, mais pour y parvenir sans se faire voir... C'était une autre histoire.

Fallait-il qu'elle prenne le métro ? Elle n'en avait jamais pris de sa vie. Utiliser une voiture, un taxi ? Elle n'avait pas d'argent pour payer. Y aller à pied ? Il y avait pas moins discret. C'était embêtant. La seule solution qu'il restait...

C'était la voix des aires.

Elle leva les yeux vers les quelques bâtiments qui surplombaient l'entrée du parc. Ils n'étaient pas très grand, d'une belle architecture.

Est-ce que les pouvoirs du Miraculous lui permettait de faire quelque chose d'aussi spectaculaire ? Un truc comme monter sur un toit et traverser Paris par les aires ? C'était incroyable, presque fantasmagorique. Un ado, ça monte sur les toits pour fumer un joint d'habitude, pas pour sauter un peu partout façon spiderman.

Mais Tikki... Elle lui avait dit de lui faire confiance. Elle pouvait marcher grâce à elle, bouger. C'était déjà improbable. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de toucher un peu plus les étoiles...

Marinette serra ses poings et serra les dents, le regard vif, déterminée.

Monter sur les toits n'avait pas été aussi facile que quitter l'hôpital. Il fallait attendre que la voie soit libre, chose très rare à Paris, et surtout, trouver par où monter sans avoir l'air d'un cambrioleur. Elle du s'y prendre à deux reprises avant d'y parvenir, mais une fois en haut, elle savoura l'effort en respirant à plein poumons.

La vue était sublime, bien plus colorée que ce que les magazines pouvaient laisser voir !

Marinette ne pu cependant pas s'attarder plus longtemps le temps pressait. Il lui restait maintenant moins de 35 minutes pour arriver à destination et retourner dans sa chambre.

Virevoltant à l'unisson avec les bourrasques tièdes qui secouait ses couettes, Marinette dansait sur les toits, sautillait, plus vite encore que les voitures qui roulaient sous ses yeux, comme si elle faisait cela depuis qu'elle était née. Les quelques minutes qu'elle passa en compagnie des oiseaux, des rayons du soleil la caressant, étaient passées pareillement à des secondes. Elle regretta presque d'arriver à destination lorsque l'endroit du rendez-vous se dessina sous ses pieds.

Elle se cacha derrière une cheminée, regardant discrètement la place.

L'endroit était bondé, si bien qu'elle doutait de pouvoir reconnaître ce _Chat Noir._ D'ailleurs, elle ne savait rien de lui. Qui était-il ? D'après Tikki, elle n'avait rien à craindre, c'était un garçon gentil. Mais toute de même... Elle était intriguée.

« C'est moi qu'on cherche ? »

Surprise par une voix malicieuse, Marinette manqua de trébucher. Elle parvint néanmoins à se rattraper grâce à une grande antenne qui se trouvait non loin d'elle, et en affichant un air stoïque, elle se retourna.

Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme d'une tête plus grand qu'elle, aussi blond que le sable du désert, les mains sur les hanches, et le regard farouche. Sa tenue noir lui collait presque autant à la peau que la sienne, et ses oreilles de chat laissaient à supposer qu'il s'agissait de...

« Je crois. Tu es Chat Noir, je suppose ? »

Il passa sa main sur son menton, l'air satisfait. Pour elle ne savait quelle obscure raison, Marinette le trouvait assez exubérant.

« Le seul, l'unique ! » S'exclama-il.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel. Bingo, elle avait vu juste.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin d'aide pour nettoyer Paris. »

Il lâcha son menton, et planta son regard vert dans les iris attentifs de Marinette.

« On peut dire ça, répondit-il un peu plus sérieusement. Sauver une ville seul, ce n'est pas de toute repos.

\- J'ose imaginer. Les akumas doivent être des créatures très puissantes... »

Chat Noir haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

« Tu n'en as jamais combattu ?

\- Non. J'ai reçu mon Miraculous il y a très peu de temps. Je ne connais pas grand chose sur le sujet.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta Kwimi est venu me chercher alors. »

Il sourit à pleine dent. Etait-ce l'idée d'en connaître plus sur le sujet des akumas qui le rendait si fier ?

« Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir en chemin. Viens, dit-il en se retournant, tout en gardant un œil exacerbé sur Marinette, ta première victime des akumas t'attend. »

Il s'élança, et elle lui emboîta le pas.

Alors qu'ils scindaient le vent de le corps avec une rapidité proche de celle d'un véhicule motorisé, Chat Noir gardait un œil sur Marinette. S'en était presque intrigant. Elle s'interrogeait tout en courant, ne parvenant pas à desceller la raison de ce regard perçant.

« Sais-tu comment fonctionne ton Miraculous ?

\- Plus ou moins, répondit la jeune fille, je sais que ma Kwimi entre à l'intérieur pour me prêter ses pouvoirs et que cela la fatigue beaucoup. Ah, et mes boucles d'oreilles ont des petits poids dessus quand je me transforme.

\- Ces petits poids indiquent le temps qu'il te reste avant que tu te retransformes. »

Elle sentit une sueur froide la parcourir.

« Me retransformer ? »

Il haussa un sourcil d'un air détaché.

« Tu sais, les pouvoirs c'est bien beau, mais tout à un fin. Fais bien attention, ton Miraculous sonnera lorsqu'il sera à sec.

\- Je ferais attention. » murmura-elle.

Elle fit un grand saut pour éviter un obstacle, et rejoint Chat Noir à sa hauteur.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour augmenter le temps de transformation ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. En revanche, lança-il sûr de lui, si tu évites d'utiliser ton pouvoir spécial, tu devrais tenir assez longtemps pour rentrer chez toi sans t'être retransformée.

\- Un pouvoir spécial ? »

Il se coupa un instant le temps de sauter d'un immeuble à un autre.

« Le mien, c'est le Cataclysme, reprit-il fièrement. Tu aurais du le demander à ta Kwimi avant de te transformer !

\- Génial, merci pour cette info, soupira-elle. »

Soudainement, Chat Noir s'élança dans le vide. Marinette fut surprise par ce mouvement soudain, mais ne manqua pas de le suivre. Tout deux atterrirent sur leurs pieds, au beau milieu de la rue.

« Joli saut, mademoiselle coccinelle, la complimenta-il, presque ironique.

\- Merci, le tient était pas mauvais non plus. »

Il a problème, celui là ?

Elle le toisa, avant de se rependre.

« Que fait-on ici ?

\- La victime a été vue dans le coin la dernière fois, déclara Chat Noir en détaillant tout ce qui était autour d'eux. Il faut vite la trouver avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de dégât.

\- Et à quoi ressemble la victime ?

\- C'est un jeune garçon, environ 12 ans. Il a une force surhumaine. »

C'était une charmante description, mais elle doutait qu'elle ne leur serve à grand chose. Elle avança un peu sur le trottoir étroit, et à son tour commença à regarder tout autour. L'endroit était désert. Il s'agissait d'une rue aux tendances asiatiques, plutôt rustique.

Elle s'avança en direction de la porte d'un commerce, et regarda à l'intérieur. Mais avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, un homme très large d'épaules et à la tenue de catcheur se refléta sur la vitre de l'entrée. Chat Noir était dos à lui, et ne l'avait pas vu. Aussitôt, Marinette se retourna, et par réflexe, saisit la sorte de yoyo qui se trouvait à sa taille. Sans savoir comment, pourquoi, ni à quoi il servait, elle le lança en direction de l'akumatizé.

Parce que c'est _lui,_ l'enfant de 12 ans ?

« Chat Noir, s'écria-elle, attention ! »

Le fil de son yoyo entoura son doigt et vint ricocher sur la tête du catcheur, manquant presque de le faire tomber. Chat Noir ne prit que quelques secondes pour s'éloigner à une distance raisonnable.

Wow, c'était beau !

Pas le temps d'admirer mes talents, pensa-elle, il faut que j'aille aider Chat Noir.

Le catcheur semblait déjà très épuisé. Sans doute n'en était-il pas à son premier combat.

Chat Noir saisit un bâton qu'il allongea, et repoussa la victime de l'akuma avant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre avec un tacle. Marinette, puisque l'occasion se présentait, en profita pour enrouler le catcheur entre ses fils. Cependant, il parvint à se relever et à utiliser ses pieds pour attaquer Chat Noir, qui fut propulsé au loin.

Il poussa un cri de douleur, mais ne resta pas à terre.

« Toi, tu commences à me les chauffer sévère ! » scinda Marinette avec hargne.

Elle reproduit le mouvement de Chat Noir, son tacle, pour le faire tomber à nouveau. À terre, elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Elle termina par un chassé sur le crâne.

Hop, comme ça il était bien assommé.

Que fallait-il faire maintenant ?

Elle fixa son yoyo, le regardant sous tous les angles. Soudainement, elle remarqua qu'un petit papier y était accroché.

 _Brise l'objet où est enfermé l'akuma, et purifie le en l'attrapant avec cet objet !_

Pour sûr, c'était un petit message laissé par la Kwimi.

Marinette reporta ses yeux sur la victime. Elle remarqua que le catcheur avait un chapeau assez original, qui n'avait rien à faire avec son look. Elle s'en empara du bout de la main, et avec une force insoupçonnée, le brisa. Un papillon s'en extirpa. Elle lança avec force son yoyo en direction du papillon, et à son grand étonnement, celui-ci s'enferma à l'intérieur. Une fois l'objet à nouveau entre ses mains, celui-ci s'ouvrit comme les ailes d'une coccinelle, lorsqu'elle le toucha, et le papillon violet s'envola tout de blanc étant.

Après quelques minutes de grands fracas, le silence s'installa donc à nouveau dans la rue.

« Bien joué, je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi douée. »

La voix du Chat la tira de sa torpeur.

Marinette s'éloigna de la victime de l'akuma, et se tourna vers lui. Il s'avançait dans sa direction, lentement, et s'avisa avant de s'approcher plus encore d'elle. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que ses yeux semblaient ternes, fatigués.

Combattre les akumas l'avait épuisé à ce point ?

Il plissa les yeux.

L'un comme l'autre, se fixèrent. Intensément, et avec fébrilité, chacun d'eux perçait le regard de l'autre avec des éclairs.

Pourquoi Chat Noir lui semblait-il si hostile ?

Un petit _bip_ vint couper court à leur altercation silencieuse.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir y aller. » fit remarquer Marinette.

Chat Noir regarda sa bague.

« On dirait. »

Il releva ses yeux en direction de Marinette, sans rien dire, l'espace de quelques secondes, puis brisa à nouveau le silence avec un sourire de magazine, tout sauf sincère.

« Peut-être que la prochaine fois tu pourras te charger des akumas seules. »

Comment ça, seule ? Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre, Chat Noir avait disparu au milieu d'une ruelle sombre qui bordait celle dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? »

Marinette soupira.

« Mademoiselle, vous nous avez sauvé ! »

Une troupe de personne se fondit sur elle, dont plusieurs avec des téléphones, des caméras. Marinette se trouva encerclée, sans pouvoir s'éloigner de cet amont soudain de citoyens. Elle tenta de reculer, mais cela n'avait servit qu'à resserrer le contact de ces personnes autour d'elle.

« Qui êtes vous ? » criaient certains.

« Vous êtes la partenaire de Chat Noir ? » s'égosillaient d'autres.

« Je ne suis... »

Marinette commença à paniquer. Elle qui n'avait plus l'habitude de s'approcher autant d'autres êtres humains, d'être prise dans un flux de cris et de mélanges de voix, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Elle se recroquevilla, et les mains aux oreilles, comme pour étouffer les bruits, elle murmura à elle même quelques paroles pour tenter de faire taire ces gens.

« Eloignez-vous ! »

Tous se turent.

« C'est la voix de Chat Noir ? » se demanda une jeune femme.

Tous reculèrent, laissant à nouveau assez d'espace à Marinette pour respirer.

« Laissez-là s'en aller. »

Chacun d'entre eux se mit à chercher tout autour, à tenter de deviner d'où venait la voix du Chat. La cohue se fit plus grande, mais plus large, et Marinette en profita pour s'en dégager. Elle courut avec toutes les forces qu'elle pouvait réunir, et sauta pour rejoindre à nouveau les toits de la ville.

« Regardez, elle s'en va ! »

Elle s'en allait, oh, et bien plus vite que vous ne pouvez le penser !

Marinette adressa un remerciement silencieux à Chat Noir.

Quoi qu'elle ne comprenait pas son comportement, il lui avait sauvé la vie.

* * *

« Ouf, j'ai cru que j'allais arrivé en retard ! »

Allongée à nouveau sur son lit, elle regardait Tikki voler au dessus d'elle. Elle avait retrouvé sa tenue habituelle, et son corps fatigué.

« C'était moins une ! D'ailleurs, remarqua la Kwimi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Chat Noir s'est montré aussi...

\- Aussi idiot, teigneux et méprisant ? Je croyais que c'était un « gentil garçon » !

… Aussi peu enclin à s'ouvrir à toi. »

Marinette haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés.

« Voyons Marinette, tenta de raisonner Tikki, ne te montre pas aussi dure. Il est très fatigué, et combattre sans arrêt les même akumas, ça doit être compliqué.

\- N'empêche, répondit la jeune fille, je l'ai quand même bien aidé, il aurait pu se montré plus gentil ! »

Tikki frétilla.

« Mais il s'en montré gentil. Sans lui, tu serais encore au milieu de la foule.

\- Je suppose, et je l'en remercie, soupira Marinette. »

Il n'empêche qu'elle le trouvait très inconvenant.

Lorsque le bruit de la poignée rententit, Tikki alla se cacher dans le sac de Marinette.

« Alors Marinette, tout va bien ?

Oui madame, ça va. »

L'infirmière referma la porte, et déposa quelques magazines sur sa table de chevet.

« Ton amie Alya m'a déposé ça, elle n'a pas eu le temps de te les laisser en main propre, ses cours on repris. »

Alya avait pensé à elle !

Pendant que l'infirmière vérifiait les branchements, Marinette se pencha vers les magazines. Plusieurs avaient en couverture Adrien, et la vision de son visage heureux empourpra ses joues. Elle serra les couverture contre elle, en souriant.

« Oh, un journal qui parait tous les jours ? »

Un bout de journal dépassait des magazines, intriguant Marinette.

Elle tira dessus.

« Que ! »

L'infirmière se tourna vers elle, soucieuse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Marinette tenta de se reprendre, et secoua ses mains, gênée.

« Tout va bien, c'est juste les journaux... Je suis contente de les avoir. »

Super crédibilité Marinette !

La couverture tomba au sol.

On pouvait lire, d'une écriture flamboyante, avec une photo de Marinette transformée dessus : « _Ladybug a sauvé la ville !_ »

* * *

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je ponds un chapitre de plus de 3000 mots en une journée. En espérant que la qualité suive !

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous de cette première rencontre entre Ladybug et Chat Noir ?Je me suis dis dès le début que Chat Noir n'était pas aussi libéré avec Ladybug qui ne l'est actuellement quand il l'a rencontré, je l'imaginais même assez... Felix quoi ! Pas trop déçus que ce ne soit pas le coup de foudre au premier coup d'oeil ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


	4. Chapitre III

_Voilà le chapitre trois ! Il est plus long que les autres, quoi qu'à peu près égal en contenu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant._

 _Merci par ailleurs à **LadyWyvern** et **Raven** pour leurs reviews, c'est toujours encourageant de lire vos avis ! Puisque je ne peux pas vous répondre par MP, je vous réponds ici !_

 _ **LadyWyvern** : Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre ! Je craignais que ce petit twist entre Chat Noir et Ladybug dérange mais finalement c'était une bonne idée, j'espère que la suite et l'évolution de leur relation t'intéresseras tout autant ! D'ailleurs tu attendais une rencontre entre Marinette et Adrien... La suite du chapitre est pour toi. ;)_

 _ **Raven** : Merci beaucoup ! J'adore les scènes d'action, c'est un pur bonheur à écrire. Si tu as pu t'imaginer tout le combat dans ta tête, alors c'est encore mieux ! En tout cas j'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Et ainsi nous nous retrouvons**

À peine l'infirmière eut-elle fermé la porte que Marinette tomba à la renverse sur son lit dans un gémissement presque désespéré.

« Marinette ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'exclama Tikki en sortant du sac.

« Regarde ! Répondit-elle en pointant le journal du doigt. Quelqu'un m'a prise en photo ! »

Tikki, intriguée, se dirigea prestement en direction du point indiqué par Marinette, tout en bas du lit. Elle disparut un instant du cadre de vision de la jeune fille. Marinette se pencha vers elle, la suivait du regard, tracassée, pour ne pas dire extrêmement inquiète.

« Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me faire prendre en photo s'en m'en rendre compte ? » se blama Marinette, les mains agrippées avec tension sur le bord du lit.

Tikki, après avoir examiné la photo, s'assit sur les cuisses de la jeune fille.

« De toute façon, Ladybug aurait bien fini par être prise en photo un jour ou l'autre, relativisa la Kwami. Paris à besoin de mettre un nom sur ses sauveurs, et puis ce n'est pas grand chose tant qu'ils ne font pas le lien avec ta véritable identité. »

Marinette, dubitative, hocha la tête.

Ses yeux glissèrent quelques instant à travers la vitre qui constituait une séparation entre son dôme protecteur stérile et la liberté. Elle se revoyait courir librement, les cheveux volant au gré du vent. Alors que ce petit encadré transparent était réduit par quelques feuillages qui brouillaient la vue, elle parvenait encore à voir défiler le paysage romantique et énergique de Paris sous ses pieds. Aussi, entre deux immeubles, la silhouette du Chat Noir se dessinait sous ses yeux telle une ombre chinoise, si bien qu'en les fermant elle parviendrait encore à définir ses formes... Il lui semblait presque que tout cela n'était que pure invention, que pure création de son pauvre esprit embrumé par la maladie. Quoi que ce ne fut pas le cas.

Ladybug, c'était bel et bien elle.

« Au fait Tikki, reprit Marinette soudainement, Chat Noir a évoqué un pouvoir spécial quand on survolait les immeubles. »

Tikki secoua ses petites mains.

« Oh, s'exclama-elle, j'avais oublié de t'en parler ! Excuse-moi, l'euphorie m'a rendue tête en l'air. »

Marinette étouffa un léger rire.

« Le pouvoir spécial de Ladybug, reprit Tikki, c'est le lucky charm.

\- Le lucky charm ?

\- C'est ça, c'est un pouvoir très utile. Lorsque tu l'utilises, il te permet d'invoquer un objet très utile qui t'aidera à vaincre ton adversaire. »

La jeune fille semblait un peu perdue.

« Mais je fais comment pour l'invoquer ? »

Tikki désigna la hanche de Marinette.

« Le yoyo que tu as utilisé contre l'akuma, tu n'as qu'à le lancé, et utiliser ton pouvoir pour invoquer le lucky charm.

\- C'est pas très clair tout ça. » remarqua Marinette.

Tikki manqua de rire à son tour.

« Tu comprendras comment l'utiliser lors de ta prochaine sortie. Le lucky charm te viendra naturellement.

\- Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance ! »

L'une et l'autre se fixèrent un moment, muettes.

« Tikki, je - » commença Marinette.

Elle fut coupée aussitôt par une voix portante qui trancha ses oreilles. Tikki disparut, et dans un claquement pareil au réveil d'un moteur d'avion, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit férocement et termina sa course effrénée contre le mur. Sur le seuil se tenait Alya, droite, les bras secoués par une excitation que Marinette ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

« Marinette, alerte rouge ! »

Alya traversa la chambre en trois pas, et euphorique, elle fondit sur son amie pour la secouer comme un cocotier. Ouah, quelle force ! Marinette eut dans un rire nerveux.

« Ouaaah – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Alerte rouge, Adrien arrive !

\- A-Adrien ? »

Marinette manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers.

Pause.

Comment ça « Adrien arrive » ? C'était pas dans le scénario, ça ! Elle s'agrippa à son tour son amie par les bras, désabusée, et tenta de déceler toute trace de mauvaise blague dans ses yeux.

« M-mais, bégaya-elle, comment c'est possible ?

\- L'école à organisé une journée de sensibilisation au sein d'un hôpital. J'ai suggéré qu'on vienne ici, et le directeur n'y a vu aucune objection ! Adrien va donc venir ici pour s'occuper des enfants malades... »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil entendu, excitée.

«... Mais aussi des demoiselles en détresses. »

Marinette posa sa tête entre ses genoux dans un gémissement plaintif. « Mais il va s'enfuir en courant s'il me voit dans cet état ! Mes cheveux sont ternes, j'ai des cernes... »

Docilement, Alya lui tapota le dessus de la tête. Marinette, surprise, releva légèrement sa tête, et aperçu le regard empli de sympathie que lui adressait son amie. Non, plus encore, elle vit dans ses yeux toute une détermination.

Alya ne faisait aucune remarque sur son visage maladivement pâle quelque soit la situation. Elle ne regardait jamais ses cernes larges comme des demi-lunes. Elle ne détaillait pas son crâne parfois dégarnit. Pas plus qu'elle ne frémissait au contact de sa peau froide et si peu charnue. Alya la regardait comme une amie. En effet, sans que Marinette ne sache pourquoi, Alya trouvait malgré tout quelque beauté étrange chez son amie.

C'était pour ces raisons qu'elle mettait tant d'ardeur à encourager les amours de Marinette.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'une fois encore, elle allait prendre soin d'elle. Pour la rendre aussi belle qu'elle la voyait.

« On se remonte les manches, on a encore une heure devant nous ! »

* * *

Lorsque le grand groupe scolaire mis les pieds à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, la désagréable voix de Chloé vint retentir aux oreilles des autres élèves, ricochant avec force sur les murs immaculés de l'entrée.

« Je ne voix pas pourquoi je devrais utiliser de mon temps pour aider des gens ! M'aider moi même, se plaignait-elle, est déjà bien assez ! »

Un soupire général de la part de toute la classe ponctua sa phrase. Bien sûr, elle n'y accorda aucune importance. Bien décidée à au moins profiter un peu de son bien aimé pendant cette petite escapade, elle slaloma entre ses camarades malgré l'ordre de la professeur de rester en ligne deux par deux, non sans manquer d'en bousculer un ou deux au passage, et une fois arrivée à hauteur de l'élu de son cœur, elle s'accrocha à lui dans une position suggestive, pendue à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Adrien chériiii ! On se met ensemble ? »

Le dénommé Adrien, alors dans une conversation animée, se coupa au beau milieu de sa phrase et se tourna vers elle en tentant de caché son agacement par un sourire gêné.

« Désolée Chloé, répondit-il, j'ai déjà prévu de me mettre avec Nino. »

La blondinette prit un air offusqué, mais avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, son précieux Adrien s'était déjà éloigné avec son ami Nino, reprenant leur discussion comme si de rien n'était.

« Moi j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde est aussi excité. C'est quand même énorme, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Énorme, répondit Adrien le plus bas possible, c'est un bien grand mot.

Tu fais ton difficile, s'amusa Nino. »

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, les coupa leur professeure, un peu d'attention ! Je vais vous répartir par deux dans différents secteurs où vous assisterez aux soins des patients. Je ne répéterais pas si vous manquez votre tour. »

Tous les élèves se turent.

Chacun fut placé, comme annoncé donc, dans un secteur de l'hôpital, allant des urgences au service d'orthopédie. Quand ce fut au tour d'Adrien et Nino, la professeur leur adressa une petite moue.

« Désolée les garçons, j'ai du vous séparer.

\- Comment ça !? S'exclama Nino. »

Elle secoua sa tête.

« Puisque Alya est un membre bénévole habituel de l'établissement, elle n'a pas nécessité d'être placée. Elle va passer la journée dans le secteur dans lequel elle a l'habitude de travailler. Adrien va l'assister, et toi Nino, tu vas aller avec Ivan.

\- Super, marmonna le garçon à lunettes... »

Il se tourna vers Adrien, qui haussa les épaules, résigné.

« Vois le bon coté des choses, le rassura le blond, tu aurais pu être avec quelqu'un de bien moins... Sympathique.

\- Genre, marmonna-il, toi tu vas passer la journée avec Alya, et moi avec Ivan, super...

\- Jaloux ? »

Nino sursauta comme si Adrien avait lu dans ses pensées. Il croisa ses bras d'un air indigné et tourna la tête.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Adrien rit et n'insista pas.

« Je te laisse, reprit-il, on se retrouve à la fin de la journée ! »

Sur ce, il adressa un signe de la main amical à Nino, puis se dirigea vers la professeur. Elle lui confia un document où toutes les informations dont les élèves avaient besoin étaient inscrites. Sur la sienne il était indiqué en gras : « Adrien Agreste - département pédiatrique, secteur des maladies orphelines ». Il fronça un sourcil. Etait-ce bien prudent de laisser un élève entrer dans un secteur où les patients, des enfants donc, sont si fragiles ?

Le document entre les mains, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, s'assurant qu'il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas entraver les soins des médecins. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait se retrouver seul. Alya serait là, elle aussi. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui avait insisté pour suggérer les groupes à former, il s'en souvenait. Il ne s'était cependant pas attendu à ce qu'elle demande à faire équipe avec lui. Elle devait très probablement avoir une bonne raison de l'avoir choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre.

Sur ce, il entra dans l'ascenseur.

Lorsque qu'il arriva à destination, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grondement métallique désagréable. Celles-ci donnaient sur un petit sas silencieux. Il n'y avait rien, ni personnes, et tout aussitôt descendu de l'ascenseur, deux larges portes battantes se dressèrent devant Adrien. Seules deux petites fenêtres aux vitres quadrillées décoraient la pièce, face à lui, sur les portes. Elle semblaient être obstruées de l'autre coté du sas par ce que le jeune homme pensait être des feuilles de papier. Adrien s'avança lentement, en cherchant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il remarqua après coup qu'une feuille était collée sur les deux portes, juste sous les fenêtres. Doucement, il s'en approcha, et en posant sa main dessus, il lit.

« Secteur stérilisé. Défense d'entrer à tout individu étranger au service non stérilisé par un membre du personnel. Veuillez sonner avant d'entrer. »

Si le papier était austère, sans dessin, sans petite photo, les inscriptions l'étaient tout autant. Adrien recula et chercha autour de lui ce qui pouvait être un cloche, une sonnette ou tout autre chose qui lui permettrait de signaler sa présence.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une interminable minute que l'une des deux larges porte bougea, alors qu'Adrien n'avait rien réussit à trouver jusqu'à présent qu'un petit socle placé à l'entrée de l'ascenseur et dont l'utilité lui échappait.

« Adrien, tu es là ? »

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris.

« Je suis là ! »

Le visage d'Alya s'esquissa au milieu de la porte entrouverte. Elle lui adressa un sourire malicieux et lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches planté ici, se demanda-elle ? Viens, on t'attend ! »

Adrien désigna du regard la feuille collé à la porte. « Il est marqué qu'on ne peut pas entrer sans avoir été stérilisé.

\- Stérili... Oh ! »

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte et glissa sa tête à l'intérieur du sas, cherchant quelque chose du regard.

« Mince, on a oublié de remettre du gel antibactérien ! Attend, lui dit-elle, il y en a juste ici. »

Adrien posa à nouveau son regard sur le petit socle. C'était donc là qu'était supposé être placé le gel antibactérien.

Alya apparut peu après, et Adrien pu se laver les mains avant d'enter. Enfin, il passa les grandes portes, et découvrit le couloir du secteur pédiatrique. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, l'endroit était très agréable. Les mus étaient décorés de plusieurs couleurs, et entre quelques peintures d'enfants accrochés comme des tableaux de grands artistes, se trouvaient quelques grandes figures de dessins animés connus collés en stickers de toutes tailles. Adrien ne pu réprimer en sourire.

« C'est joli, pas vrai ? » commenta Alya, amusée par la mine réjouie d'Adrien.

« Très joli, en effet. » répondit-il.

« On vient de passer par le secteur chirurgical, fit-elle remarquer en agitant sa main, ce n'est plus très loin. On a plus qu'à traverser le secteur immunopathologique avant d'arriver enfin à celui des maladies orphelines. »

Adrien hocha la tête. Une petite question le taraudait cependant.

« Dis Alya, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement là-bas ?

\- Distraire les enfants ! Tu sais, continua elle, c'est pas facile tous les jours de vivre ici. La plupart sont encore petits, ils arrivent à s'amuser avec à peu près tout. Mais il arrive qu'ils aient le cafard, même leur parents n'arrivent plus à les faire sourire, et c'est alors à nous de les faire sortir de leur quotidien. Pour les plus grands, c'est plus compliqué. Ils en ont marre de vivre enfermé ici pour la plupart. Notre but n'est plus seulement de les occuper, mais de leur éviter de déprimer constamment. »

Elle lui lança un regard se voulant souriant, mais parvient à voir qu'il était en réalité ampli de mélancolie.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Avec toi à leurs coté, je suis sûr qu'il ne s'ennuient pas. Quand tu parles d'eux, on sent toute l'affection que tu leurs porte. »

Surprise, elle se reprit. Elle afficha un mine malicieuse de nouveau. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Et il y en avait même qu'elle portait dans son cœur plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Une certaine Marinette, par exemple.

« Bien sûr qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas avec moi, répondit-elle avec assurance, tu ne sais pas à quelle magicienne du rire tu as affaire. »

Sur ce, elle accéléra le pas, accompagnée d'un rire léger d'Adrien.

« Nous y voilà ! » s'exclama- enfin Alya.

Elle se tourna vers le blondinet et étendit ses bras comme un étendard.

« Bienvenu dans l'antre du rire ! »

Elle avait entraîné Adrien dans un genre de salon ouvert, juste en face du bureau des infirmières. Quelques enfants qui jouaient, accompagnés de leur parents, ou seuls, se tournèrent vers elle, et surtout vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Dis Alya, c'est qui lui ? » Demanda une petite fille en tirant sur le pantalon de la jeune fille.

Adrien se pencha vers elle en souriant.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Adrien. Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? »

La petite fille, d'abord sur ses gardes, sembla juger qu'Adrien n'avait rien d'un grand méchant, et prit un air angélique.

« Moi c'est Manon ! »

Elle lui sauta au cou, manquant de le faire trébucher, sous les rires d'Alya et des parents.

« Vous êtes un nouveau bénévole qui vient aider Alya ? » Demanda une petite dame aux joues roses avec bienveillance.

« Il n'est là que pour la journée, s'empressa de répondre à sa place Alya, mais on espère tous qu'il restera plus longtemps ! Pas vrai, Manon ? »

La petit fille secoua sa tête frénétiquement « Ouiiii! »

Manon étira ses mains en l'air en direction d'Adrien, qui la prit donc dans ses bras, et Alya suggéra aux parents d'aller faire un tour ou se reposer pendant qu'elle garderait les petits. Personne ne broncha, et tous les parents quittèrent la pièce, non sans embrasser leurs enfants et souhaiter bon courage aux deux jeunes gens. Au vue des cernes qui creusaient leur visage, et malgré leurs sourire, Adrien devina que les quelques minutes de repos que leur accordait Alya leur ferait le plus grand bien.

« Mhhh, murmura Alya, 9h35, elle arrivera bientôt...

Pardon, tu as dis quelque chose ? Demanda Adrien.

Oh, non, rien du tout ! »

Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'un air suspect.

Alors que Manon avait forcé son nouveau jouet à s'asseoir et s'était installée sur les genoux d'Adrien tout naturellement pour reprendre son activité, soit un petit collier de perle, une voix nouvelle les interpella.

« Alya, tu es là ? »

Qui était-ce ?

Adrien leva la tête, se surprenant à penser que cette voix qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu était particulièrement délicate.

« Marinette, te voilà ! » s'exclama joyeusement Alya.

Une jeune fille toute menue et aux teint blafard s'était arrêtée devant eux. Elle était en fauteuil roulant et tenait ses roues si fort que la jointure de ses mains en devenait blanche. Malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait bien mettre à sourire, Adrien devina assez facilement qu'elle était exténuée.

Alya s'approcha de la jeune fille pour l'aider à avancer.

« Tu viens nous filer un coup de main avec ces terreurs ?

\- On est pas des terreurs ! La coupa un garçon haut comme trois pomme.

\- On en reparlera quand tu arrêteras de faire peur à ton infirmière en te cachant dans ton armoire tous les matins ! »

Le petit se mit à rire, et les deux jeunes fille aussi. Alya fit avancer le fauteuil roulant et le place juste en face d'Adrien.

« Adrien, je te présente Marinette ! Et Marinette, je te présente Adrien, quoi que je doute que ce soit très utile...

\- Alya, tu..

\- J'ai rien dit ! »

Pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre ce qui se tramait, Adrien adressa un sourire chaleureux à cette jeune fille.

« Enchanté, Marinette.

\- Entanché, heu, enchté... Heu, enchantée, je veux dire ! »

Adrien haussa un sourcil.

Mais dans quelle galère est-ce que Alya venait de la mettre, pensa Marinette ! Elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans sa chambre à manger des burritos. C'est bon les burritos, hein ? Il paraît que ça allait être le repas de midi !

« Tu sais Adrien, Marinette est une super créatrice ! »

Génial Alya, ça c'était de l'entrée en matière raffinée.

« Oui, enfin, reprit Marinette, je ne fais que des créations amateurs.

\- Je suis certain que tu te sous-estimes. »

Marinette fut prise par surprise. Est-ce que Adrien Agreste venait bel et bien d'essayer de remonter son estime d'elle-même ? Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique, elle aurait presque pu sauter au plafond.

« Il a raison, tu es très douée, assura Alya. Rien que la barrette dans tes cheveux, c'est une bombe. »

Adrien sembla étonné.

« C'est toi qui a fait cette barrette ?

\- C'est moi, affirma Marinette. »

Il lui sourit avec tant que générosité que son cœur manqua un battement. Être aussi mignon, ça ne devrait même pas être légal.

« Elle est magnifique, Alya a raison. Je suis sûre que tu ferais une grande créatrice.

\- C'est très gentil, répondit Marinette, flattée, devenir créatrice, c'est mon plus grand rêve. »

Adrien, tout aussi content que Marinette d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui discuté librement, sans offense aucune à Alya, fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une infirmière. Elle était essoufflée.

« Marinette, te voilà ! » parvint-elle à articulé, malgré son souffle court.

« Mademoiselle Danielle ? Demanda Marinette en tournant son fauteuil vers elle. Il y a un problème ? »

Elle se releva et détendit ses épaules. Ses longues tresses blondes battaient sur ses hanches, et avec soulagement, elle ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de Marinette.

« J'étais inquiète ! Le maître de service est passé dans ta chambre et il ne t'a pas trouvé. Il était très énervé et craignait qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose. Heureusement, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal !

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Marinette, j'aurais du prévenir avant de quitter ma chambre.

\- Ce n'est... »

L'infirmière fut coupée par une voix tonitruante. Elle fit un pas en arrière, tout comme Alya, et tous les enfants se turent et ne bougèrent plus, à l'exception de Manon qui continuait joyeusement son collier de perle. Un grand homme à la moustache taillée en pointe, large comme trois voitures, arriva, et son visage ne laissait rien présager de bon.

« Vous revoilà !

\- Je l'ai retrouvé, il n'y a eu aucun pro...

\- Je m'en contrefiche de vos excuses mademoiselle ! »

Le sang de Marinette se glaça. C'était quoi ça ? Il était inutile de lui parler aussi méchamment alors que rien de grave ne s'était passé.

« En tant que responsable de cette jeune fille, vous auriez du vous assurer d'être prévenue avant qu'elle ne quitte sa chambre ! Qu'aurions nous dit à ses parents s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit ? C'est totalement irresponsable !

\- Mais je ne voulais pas...

\- Taisez-vous ! J'irais faire un rapport de votre comportement dès ce soir. Nous verrons ensuite quelles sanctions appliquer. »

Sur ces dures paroles, il quitta la pièce sans adresser le moindre regard à qui que ce soit.

« B-Bouuuuh... »

Un petit garçon se mit à pleurer, et apeuré, il se vautra dans les bras d'Alya.

« Oh non ne pleure pas, paniqua l'infirmière, je ne voulais pas... »

Elle baissa la tête, et tout à coup, quitta la pièce en courant.

«Mademoiselle Danielle, attendez ! » s'exclama Marinette en tentant de la suivre.

Elle fut arrêtée par Alya, navrée.

« Laisse Marinette, ça ne va faire qu'empirer les choses. Elle a sûrement besoin de rester seule... »

Un silence lourd et pesant s'abattit sur la pièce.

–

« Quoi de plus humiliant que d'être réprimandé pour une action que nous n'avons même pas commise... Un cœur aussi meurtrit ne peut être qu'une proie de choix pour mes grandioses desseins. Vol, maléfique akuma, et noircit son cœur ! »

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est terminé ! Je vous assure, il n'y aura pas toujours de nouvelle personne akumatizé à chaque chapitre. -rire-_

 _Sinon, cette petite rencontre avec Marinette et Adrien vous à plu ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir mis grand chose, j'ai même l'impression qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de nouveauté dans ce chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus long. 10 pages Word c'est déjà beaucoup. Je voulais pas vous noyer d'un seul coup. Du coup je vais me rattraper et faire un peu plus bouger les choses dans le prochain chapitre !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Je vous salue,_

 _votre dévouée Zakurocchi._


	5. Chapitre IV

_Merci pour vos reviews, **Sana83, Tit, Mel' PITS** et **LadyWyvern** , ça me file la patate pour continuer ! -coeur- (j'ai d'ailleurs carburé pour celui-là, plus de 5000 mots c'est mon record, ahah !)_

 _Je vais répondre ici aux personnes à qui je ne peux pas envoyer de MP._

 _ **Tit** : Merci ééééénormément, il n'y a pas plus beau compliment ! J'ai fait le plus vite possible, mais aussi le mieux possible, j'espère que cette suite te plaira au moins autant !_

 _ **LadyWyvern** : Merci pour ta review, et contente que cette rencontre t'aie plus ! Et bien sûre on ne change pas notre petite Chloé, ahah ! Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dans la dernière scène plus précisément ? La dispute ? Les parents qui quittent la salle ? À vrai dire je tenais à ce que ce soit un moment assez dur pour pouvoir créé un nouvel akumatizé, mais je conçois que ça ait pu te donner une impression un peu trop dure. J'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois !_

 _Aller j'arrête le blabla, bon chapitre à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Comme une flèche enchantée qui m'a transpercé**

La jeune infirmière quitta son service en pleurs, les mains recroquevillées sur son visage inondé de larmes. Sur son passage, elle percuta quelques chariots et manqua même de trébucher au sol sans aucune raison, sous le regard incrédules des quelques personnes qu'elle croisait sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint le sas qui menait aux ascenseurs, il lui semblait que ses jambes décidèrent de la lâcher. Ainsi donc, alors que les portes se refermèrent derrière elle, elle tomba par terre, sanglotante. Il n'y avait de toute façon personne pour la rattraper ou la prendre en pitié, ici.

Le silence était tel que ses pleures raisonnaient contre les murs. Sans réfléchir, elle arracha son badge d'infirmière et s'apprêtait à le jeter au sol. À quoi pourrait-il bien lui servir si elle était renvoyée ? Elle n'avait rien fait, rien du tout ! Doucement, elle essuya du revers de la main ses joues humides. Peut-être était-ce bien ça le problème, qu'elle n'ait rien fait.

Peut-être bien que...

Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de terminer son auto-méditation, elle aperçu une lueur écarlate teintée d'une sombre couleur prune se faufiler entre les portes de l'un des ascenseurs. Cette lueur s'approcha lentement, et alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelque centimètre d'elle, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un papillon. Intriguée, l'infirmière tendis la main, cette même main qui tenait son badge d'infirmière, et l'accueillit entre sa paume.

« Haaa ! »

À ce contact, elle poussa un cri de surprise qui fut bien rapidement étouffé, contre sa volonté. Un masque fin dont la couleur correspondait parfaitement à celle du papillon, qui avait par ailleurs disparu, entourait soudain ses yeux.

« Bonjour Guérisseuse, je suis le Papillon. »

Si le peu de raison qui lui restait s'interrogeait sur la provenance de cette voix, le reste de son esprit ne répondait plus à aucun logique. Elle écouta, passive.

«Ta colère est palpable, reprit la voix, et sache qu'en plus de compatir, je peux t'aider à apaiser tes souffrances en blessant à ton tour la personne qui a entaillé ton pauvre petit coeur. Mais en échange, tu devras me rendre un petit service j'aurais besoin que tu récupères pour moi les Miraculous de Chat Noir et Ladybug. »

Elle releva sa tête, et avec une voix perfide qu'elle ne ne connaissait pas, les dernière limbes de connexion au réelle qui lui restait disparurent.

« Ce n'est plus qu'une affaire de minutes, Papillon. »

* * *

Un silence pensait s'était abattu sur la pièce, et personne ne semblait décidé à le brisé. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, inertes, cloués au sol par la pesanteur, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit strident vienne tirer les adolescents de leurs pensées.

Manon posa son collier de perle et quitta d'un bond les genoux d'Adrien. Elle trottina jusqu'à Alya comme un joyeux luron, et arrivée à sa hauteur, elle tira sur la manche de la jeune fille en désignant sa ceinture du doigt. Alya s'accroupit à sa hauteur et saisit le petit appareil de la taille d'une balle de tennis qui était accroché au pantalon de la petite fille et le mit en silencieux. Intrigué, Adrien haussa un sourcil.

De quoi s'agissait-il ?

« Il est l'heure de retourner dans ta chambre, Manon. » dit enfin Alya en lui adressa un petite sourire.

« Ouais, et même qu'après ça sera l'heure de regarder mon dessin animé préféré ! » répondit Manon d'un air fier et déterminé.

Alya lui prit la main, et en se relevant, elle regarda tour à tour Adrien et Marinette d'un air faussement désolé.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser, le devoir m'appelle.

\- Et nous deux, demanda alors le petit garçon qui était accroché à elle en se désignant lui et son petit frère du doigt, on fait quoi ? »

Mince, ça c'était un paramètre qu'Alya n'avait pas pris en compte.

« Et bien, on va...

\- Tu veux que j'aille faire un tour avec eux ? »

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle remarqua qu'Adrien n'était plus assit, et qu'il était tout à fait disposé à lui apporter son aide.

 _Mais non,_ pensa-elle, _rassis-toi grand gourdin, j'ai pas besoin d'aide, reste avec Marinette_ ! S'il y avait bien quelqu'un de parfaitement adapté au travail de garderie d'enfant, c'était bien elle. Ces gentleman, je vous jure, c'est quand on en a le moins besoin qu'ils jouent les sauveurs.

Enfin, le moins besoin, c'était surtout une question de point de vue...

Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit pour lui assurer que non, elle se débrouillerait très bien seule, le second petit garçon qui jouait jusqu'à lors avec des légos avait attiré l'attention du grand blond, et avec un sourire aussi angélique que celui de Manon -à croire qu'ils se passaient la recette entre eux-, il tenta de l'amadouer.

« Moi je veux aller te montrer mes dessins. Tu veux venir les voir ? Les infirmières elles les ont accrochées dans leur bureau ! »

Adrien tomba dans le panneau, et avec une mine tout aussi radieuse, il hocha la tête.

« Mais avec plaisir ! »

Le petit garçon poussa un petit cri de joie, et sans plus de cérémonie, il attrapa la main d'Adrien et l'entraîna en dehors de la salle. Soudain, avant qu'il n'ait complètement disparu de leur champ de vision, il se tourna vers Alya et Marinette

« Enfin, demanda Adrien, gêné, ça ne vous embête pas ? Si vous avez besoin de moi, je pourrais y aller plus tard. »

Ce fut Marinette, contre toute attente, qui prit la parole.

« Non, non, vas-y. Et puis, continua-elle en souriant presque machinalement, je suis sûre qu'il serait triste que tu n'ailles pas voir ses œuvres d'arts tout de suite. »

Elle désigna le petit garçon du regard, qui secouait la tête vigoureusement. Adrien étouffa un petit rire à la vue de sa mine enjouée, et tout en reprenant la main de l'enfant, il leur adressa un dernier petit signe de main chaleureux avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision. Ahurie, Alya se tourna vers elle, la mine décomposée.

« Mais c'était quoi ça ?

\- Comment ça, « c'était quoi ça » ? » répondit Marinette en détournant le regard comme une criminelle.

Alya leva les yeux en ciel dans un grognement désespéré.

« Tu avais la chance de rester avec Adrien seul à seul et tu l'as laissé s'enfuir ! T'es au courant que t'auras pas un chance pareille d'aussi tôt ?

\- Je sais bien... Mais le petit avait l'air content de pouvoir jouer un peu avec Adrien. Et puis... ajouta-elle en se grattant la joue, je crois qu'il m'intimide beaucoup trop pour que je puisse rester seule avec lui. »

Alya souffla en esquissant un sourire attendri façon maman poule devant son adorable bambin. Ce n'était que leur première rencontre, et la pauvre s'était sentie si mal à l'aise. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se reverraient bientôt, Alya en était certaine. Ce n'était pas comme si Adrien allait s'envoler. Il fallait leur laisser l'occasion d'apprivoiser l'autre, le principal étant que cela ne mette pas trop de temps à arriver.

Elle tapota gentiment l'épaule de Marinette du bout de la main avant que Manon ne la rappelle à l'ordre.

« Alyaaaaa, on doit y aller.

\- Je sais, allons-y, s'empressa-elle de répondre. Tu as besoin de quelque chose avant que j'y aille Marinette ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête une guise de négation.

« Non merci. Je vais rester un peu ici. »

Sur ce, Alya quitta à son tour la pièce, menée par l'énergique Manon. La pièce qui était jusqu'à lors remplie de mille voix retomba ainsi dans un silence ecclésiastique.

Marinette se tenait solitairement en plein milieu de la pièce, le regard perdu dans le vide. Soudain, sa petite pochette émit un bruissement, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse tourner la tête pour comprendre l'origine de cette agitation, Tikki apparu devant elle. Après s'être extirpée du sac, elle s'était mise à virevolter tout autour de la jeune fille, puis en lançant un regard doucereux à Marinette, elle s'étira.

« Désolée Tikki, s'excusa Marinette, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai vu ça ! Dis donc, ajouta-elle d'un ton rêveur, tu es sacrément amoureuse de cet Adrien...

\- Q-quoi ? Juste un peu... Enfin, je... »

Son teint prit une couleur écarlate, et aussitôt, Tikki se mit à rire délicatement.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tu sais ! »

\- Non, non absolument pas ! Il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas savoir placer trois mots intéressants dans une même phrase devant le garçon de ses rêves, voyons. C'est le summum du glam et du flirt élégant, qu'est-ce que vous croyez.

Alors qu'elle tenta de se tirer de cette situation fort embarrassante, la télévision, placée tout juste sur sa droite, et qui tournait inutilement en muet jusqu'à lors, dégagea un flash blanc qui manqua de l'aveugler. Elle étouffa un cri et se cacha le visage avec ses mains tendues comme des cordes de guitare par automatisme.

« Marinette ?! » s'exclama Tikki, affolée.

Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un désagréable électrochoc de la tête aux pieds. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même.

« Ce n'est rien... Désolée, parvint-elle à articuler au bout de quelques secondes. Je ne supporte pas les lumières numériques trop intenses. »

Plus que de ne pas les supporter, les changement trop brutaux de luminosité artificielle lui brûlaient la rétine comme un briquet sur une plaie à vif. Il était cependant inutile d'affoler Tikki encore plus, elle préféra donc se taire et garder cette information pour elle même.

Alors qu'elle se frottait les yeux fébrilement, Marinette tourna la tête en direction du poste numérique lentement afin de ne pas se brusquer. Lorsqu'elle retira ses mains, ses yeux prirent une teinte rougie, injectés de sang.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de passer à la télé exactement? » se murmura-elle à elle même.

« Marinette, ne regarde pas, la supplia Tikki, tu vas...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va maintenant. »

Elle plissa les yeux, entêtée et déterminée à comprendre ce qui lui avait causé cette horrible douleur oculaire, tandis que les formes qu'elle percevait reprenaient doucement leur apparence habituelle. Lorsque sa vue était revenue à peu près à la normale, elle remarqua grâce au logo qu'affichait la télévision qu'il s'agissait, sans jeu de mot de mauvais goût, d'un flash info spécial.

« Un flash info spécial ? » répéta-elle, intriguée.

Aussitôt, Tikki porta elle aussi son attention sur la télévision. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour qu'elle pouce une exclamation désespérée.

« Oh non, pas ça ! »

Elle s'approcha de l'écran plus encore, causant à Marinette désagréable sueur froide.

« Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Tikki pointa l'écran de son bras, muette. Marinette saisit aussitôt la télécommande de la télévision qui traînait sur la table de jeu et augmenta le son.

Les premiers mots qui furent prononcés à mi-voix dépassaient l'entendement, si bien qu'elle manqua de lâcher ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Une attaque... À Paris ? »

À l'écran se déroulait une scène au delà de l'imaginable, une scène effroyable mêlant bâtiments détruits et corps mutilés. Entre deux gros blocs de débris, filmé maladroitement par un journaliste qui tentait sûrement désespérément de rester sous couvert, se trouvait ce que tout désignait comme l'auteur de ce massacre, riant aux éclats.

« Des blessés, encore plus de blessés, et moi la Guérisseuse, je ne vais pas vous soigner ! » chantait cette personne d'une voix perçante.

Marinette déglutit.

Cela avait été très largement prévisible.

« Tikki... je le savais, c'est elle ! »

La Kwami se retourna, et faisant face à Marinette, elle tenta de la calmer.

« Marinette...

\- Je le savais, continua-elle avec panique, j'aurais du la suivre ! Maintenant regarde, mademoiselle Danielle n'aurait jamais fait ça toute seule ! »

Tikki se posa sur ses genoux.

« Ne t'en fait pas, on va tout arranger !»

Marinette serra les dents si fort qu'elle manqua de se faire saigner la gencive. Ni une, ni deux, elle releva ses yeux, brillants de détermination.

« Tikki, transforme-moi ! »

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Marinette troqua son corps inerte pour la vitalité de Ladybug.

Bien sûr qu'elle allait tout arranger.

Elle le devait.

* * *

Le petit garçon s'était avéré bien plus vif et bout-en-train que ce à quoi Adrien s'était attendu. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué au premier coup d'oeil qu'il était énergique. C'était normal pour un enfant, après tout. Mais disons que passé un certain point...

« Et puis regarde celui-là ! »

… Adrien n'était plus tout à fait sûr de pouvoir canaliser cette fougue.

« Attention, pas la... »

BOUM.

« … chaise. »

Le petit garçon s'était mis à monter un peu partout dans le bureau des infirmières pour pouvoir montrer du bout des doigts ses dessins, que ce soit sur des chaises, sur des tables, ou même sur des boîtes en carton dont Adrien ignorait complètement le contenu. Il avait déjà renversé deux portes documents, déversant le contenu que le pauvre jeune homme s'empressait de ramasser, et maintenant, c'était la chaise qui était passée à la casserole. Par chance, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de monter dessus, non, il avait juste d'essayer.

Et c'était peut-être déjà trop.

« Celui là c'est mon papa avec mon frère et...

\- C'est très joli, tenta Adrien, complètement dépassé, en rangeant comme il pouvait les méfaits de ce petit chenapan, mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec ton frère dans la salle de jeu maintenant ? »

Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il continua à commenter son joli dessin.

« Là il y a une maison... »

Adrien soupira, las.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

« Adrien, on a un gros problème ! »

Le jeune blond releva la tête, surpris par le claquement de la porte,et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage décomposé d'Alya. Pourquoi avait-elle si paniquée ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, et inquiet, il pencha sa tête sur le coté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-il, incertain.

\- C'est Marinette, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, e-elle a... »

Adrien remarquant bien qu'Alya n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer calmement, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui demanda de se calmer.

« Ca va aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Marinette ? »

Alya cala sa respiration sur celle d'Adrien, mais malgré tout elle ne parvint pas à calmer les tremblement de sa voix.

« C'est Marinette, répéta-elle en articulant, je... elle a disparu ! J'ai été déposer Manon dans sa chambre et quand je suis revenue voir si Marinette était encore dans le salon, elle n'y était plus ! Il y avait juste son fauteuil, mais tu sais, elle ne peut pas... J'ai cherché partout, dans sa chambre, dans les couloirs, et elle n'est nulle part ! Paris est en train d'être attaqué par une certaine Guérisseuse, je ne sais pas, mais il est possible qu'elle lui ait fait du mal... »

Adrien écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment ça ? Attend, dit-il, ne nous précipitons pas. Si quelqu'un attaque Paris en ce moment, il est impossible que cette personne ait pu venir jusqu'ici sans faire de dégât juste pour venir chercher Marinette. On va la retrouver, ne t'en fait pas. »

Il se mordit la langue, comme si au fond, lui même n'était pas tout à fait certain de croire à ce qu'il disait.

Alya déglutit et hocha la tête.

« On va se séparer et on va continuer à chercher partout, et dans une heure on se retrouve ici d'accord ? » continua Adrien.

Alya ne répondit rien. Elle afficha une mine aussi assurée qu'effrayée, et aussitôt, elle quitta la salle en courant, partant à la recherche de sa meilleure amie.

Le petit garçon qui était resté jusqu'à lors en retrait s'approcha d'Adrien.

« Bon, je me suis bien amusé, je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Tu as l'air d'avoir du travail, on dirait. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce au sautillant.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, son Kwami Plagg apparut enfin, quittant la poche intérieure de la chemise d'Adrien en volant en forme de spirale.

« Quel phénomène ! Chanta le Kwami.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Alors qu'Adrien restait immobile, son Kwami se mit à voler en cercle devant lui dans le but de le tirer de ses pensées.

« Alors, le questionna nonchalamment Plagg, tu comptes rester ici à rien faire pendant longtemps ? Paris attend que tu la débarrasse de ce nouvel akuma ! »

Adrien détourna le regard. « Plus maintenant. »

Le Kwami leva les yeux au ciel. « Je t'en pris, tout ça à cause de cette nouvelle venue... Ladybug, c'est ça ? C'est quoi qui te pose problème chez elle, sa tenue à pois ? Moi je trouve ça très glamour.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Rétorqua Adrien, tentant d'effacer l'image de la combinaison à pois de son esprit. Il haussa un sourcil. Elle peut apparemment se débrouiller seul. Après tout, elle arrive à purifier les akumas, _elle_.

\- Certes, mais elle n'a pas promis d'aider une camarade de classe à retrouver son amie, _elle_. Mais je te comprends, après tout, qu'est-ce que la vie d'une jeune fille face à...

\- Plagg ! »

Adrien se contenta de caresser sa bague du bout des doigts, incertains. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Marinette, non, Adrien ne se moquait pas de son sort. Pas plus qu'il n'assimilait sa réaction à de la fierté mal placée. Il était même prêt à partir sur le champ pour fouiller l'hôpital de fond en comble. Mais en était-il encore capable, alors que quelqu'un de bien plus qualifié était sans doute déjà en train de tout arranger, dehors ? En tant que Chat Noir, était-il prêt à laisser de coté cette horripilante Ladybug et ses capacités spéciales qu'il n'aurait jamais pour accomplir cette mission qu'il avait toujours accompli les yeux fermés jusqu'à lors sauver les autres ?

Il n'était plus temps de se poser la question.

« Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

* * *

Marinette ne prit cette fois la peine de se faufiler discrètement entre les feuillages. Elle s'élançait de toute ses forces dans les airs, jonglant avec agilité entre son yoyo et les toits des immeubles Haussmanniens, fouettée par le vent et les feuilles qui jonchaient son chemin. Son seul objectif en cet instant était d'arriver à temps pour empêcher la Guérisseuse de faire de plus grands massacres.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée sur les lieux, ou plus exactement sur les restes de ce qui tenait encore debout, il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour distinguer la silhouette à l'origine de cette horreur. Entre les ruines se tenait une femme filiforme, et les tresses habituelles de celle qui fut mademoiselle Danielle s'étaient transformées en lianes, s'achevant à leur bout par des pointes pareillement à des aiguilles. Sa tenue d'infirmière n'était plus, et seuls une longue robe blanche déchirée l'habillait, accompagnée pour seul bijou d'un badge. À cette vision, Marinette eut un pincement au cœur. Elle serra ses poings.

« Par ici, Guérisseuse ! » cria-elle.

Il n'en fallu pas moins pour qu'elle se retourne nonchalamment.

« Oh, serait-ce Ladybug ? Parfait, je t'attendais. »

D'un démarche gracieuse elle s'avança vers Ladybug, qui, prête à se battre, prit une position de combat.

« Pourquoi te mettre sur tes gardes ? Demanda-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Enfin, pas si tu me donnes ton Miraculous. »

Son Miraculous ? Mais pour quelle raison le voulait-elle ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux la tenir éloigner de ses boucles d'oreilles, peu importe la raison pour laquelle elle les désirait.

« Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, reprenez-vous ! » tenta de la raisonner Marinette.

Tout l'effet que cela eut sur la Guérisseuse, fut un fou rire glacial.

« Me reprendre, qu'elle idée ! Moi, la Guérisseuse, scanda-elle, je n'ai nullement besoin de répondre à tes ordres ! »

Sur ces paroles démentes, elle lança sa main en l'air tel un trophée, et ses tresses se mirent à prendre vie. Leurs piques explosèrent les quelques débris qui étaient encore possible d'émietter, et à la vitesse d'un éclair, ils se frayaient un chemin en direction de Marinette.

Ladybug eut un rictus agacé. Visiblement, cette discussion ne mènerait nulle part. Elle essaya de détailler la Guérisseuse afin de trouver l'endroit où se cachait l'akuma, et rapidement, elle remarqua que son badge était la seule chose restée intacte en comparaison avec sa tenue d'origine.

Elle saisit son yoyo à sa taille, et le lançant en direction d'un lampadaire, elle sauta dans les airs pour éviter d'être embrochée. Elle traversa les airs l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'atterrir derrière la Guérisseuse tandis qu'un bruit d'explosion retentit à l'endroit de l'impact des pics, soit là où elle se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

Ladybug n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps avant être attaquée nouvelle fois par ces cheveux de Méduses. Pareillement à une aiguille à couture plantée dans du tissus, les piques s'enfoncèrent à l'endroit où ses pieds étaient posés. Elle sauta in-extremis en l'air pour les éviter, et retomba ensuite à califourchon sur l'une des tresses. La Guérisseuse poussa un grognement tandis qu'elle secouait à droit à gauche ses pics dans l'espoir de faire tomber Ladybug. Mais puisqu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces et qu'elle tentait de la découper à l'aide du fil de son yoyo, elle décida de fracasser sa tresse contre un mur, et Ladybug donc par la même occasion.

Lorsque la jeune fille vit le mur s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, elle poussa un cri et se laissa tomber de le tresse pour éviter le choc. Elle fut projetée au sol avec une violence inouïe et roula parterre sur plusieurs mètres.

« Haha, ria la Guérisseuse en portant élégamment sa main à sa bouche, on dirait que j'ai l'avantage ! »

Elle s'approcha de Ladybug, lentement, savourant la vision de son corps blessé au sol.

« Maintenant je vais te piquer, comme les autres, et tu sombreras dans un so... »

Elle fut coupée au beau milieu de sa phrase par un bâton métallique lancée dans sa direction, par l'arrière, qui manqua à quelques centimètres près de l'enfourcher. Le bruit de l'objet coupant le vent l'avait, par malchance, alertée. La Guérisseuse se retourna, le visage déformé par la haine.

« Qui es-tu ?!

Chat Noir, pour ton plus grand malheur. »

Au son de cette voix, le cœur de Ladybug se mit à battre si vite que son sang raisonnait dans ses tempes.

Mais que faisait-il ici ?

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, et surtout du fait que la Guérisseuse lui tournait maintenant le dos, Ladybug se releva et essuya les quelques tâches de sangs aux alentours de sa bouche. Elle saisit le bâton de Chat Noir et le lança dans sa direction.

« Chat Noir, attrape ! »

La Guérisseuse, surprise, se retourna et tandis que Chat Noir attrapa au vol son bâton...

« Au poil ton lancé ! »

… Ladybug utilisa son arme ultime.

« Lucky Charm ! »

Un écran de lumière jaillit, mais par chance, ne l'éblouit pas cette fois. Entre ses mains tomba alors...

« … Une peau de banane ? »

Super l'arme ultime. Elle était censée faire quoi avec, la manger et gagner des forces ? Si encore il y avait eu la banane entière... Tant pis, elle verrait cela un peu plus tard.

Elle jeta la peau de banane au sol et courut en direction de Chat Noir, qui se débattait tant bien que mal pour éviter de finir en brochette de chaton. Ladybug lança une nouvelle fois son yoyo vers la Guérisseuse, mais puisque celle-ci se baissa, elle la manqua et son arme ricocha contre une voiture, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. La Guérisseuse lança une nouvelle attaque.

Chat Noir fut propulsé en arrière par l'explosion d'un nouveau débris. Le choc fut tel qu'il poussa un cri lorsque son dos frappa le sol. la Guérisseuse émit alors un rire tonitruant et leva ses pics en l'air comme une ultime menace.

« Fais tes prières. »

Il ferma ses yeux le plus fort qu'il pu.

« Chat Noir, non ! »

Au fond, il s'était attendu à être une épine dans le pied. La seule chose qu'il était venu faire ici, c'était chercher Marinette. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre à part venir en aide à Ladybug lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue au sol, face à un adversaire aussi puissant ? Peu lui important l'antipathie qu'il ressentait face à elle, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Enfin si, il avait eu le choix, et il avait choisi de s'interposer. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour sauver Paris. Plus qu'elle pour sauver Marinette. Alors face à ce pic...

Mieux valait lui plutôt qu'elle.

Un bruit d'os fracassé ponctua ses sombres pensées, mais il s'étonna de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Etait-ce... normal ?

Non, ça ne l'était pas. Il ouvrit les yeux.

« O-ouf... tu... vas bien... »

Devant lui se tenait Ladybug, l'épaule perforée par un pic, les yeux vitreux et les jambes tremblantes. Face à ce dessin horrifique et sanglant, il sentit sa conscience se brouiller, son sang lui monter à la tête.

Non, pas ça.

Il posa sa main sur son visage, sur sa joue, et sentit le creux de sa main lui brûler au contact de sa peau malgré la couche séparatrice qu'était sa combinaison. Sa main glissa finalement doucement, et petit à petit, elle se transforma en poing.

Avec une fureur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il se releva.

« Oh, comme c'est mi- »

La Guérisseuse n'eut pas le temps de déverser sa mièvrerie que le bâton de Chat Noir fut lancée dans sa direction à une vitesse si puissante que cette fois, même en parvenant à le voir, elle ne put rien faire. Elle fut percutée de plein fouet et tomba au sol.

Alors que Chat Noir s'avançait vers elle, il entendit la voix faible de Ladybug au loin.

« … badge ! »

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il était parvenu à entendre. Le badge... Peut-être qu'elle lui indiquait où se trouvait l'akuma ?

Alors que la Guérisseuse se releva, elle glissa à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard. Ce fut cette fois sur une peau de banane. Elle n'eut plus l'occasion de se relever alors, car Chat Noir était à sa hauteur. Il lui arracha sans plus de cérémonie son badge.

Pendant ce temps, et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Ladybug s'était relevée. Elle ne tenait plus qu'à moitié debout, l'entièreté de la partie droite de son corps inerte.

« Chat Noir... Par ici ! »

Elle lui fit signe de lui envoyer le badge, ce qu'il fit, hésitant. Elle le jeta ensuite au sol, l'écrasa, et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, le purifia. Ensuite, elle n'eut plus que le temps de murmurer « Miraculous Ladybug », et sombra.

« … Bug ! Ladybug ! »

Ladybug poussa un petit grognement.

« Ladybug, tu m'entends ? »

Comme si elle venait de faire une grasse matinée, elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux et s'étira. La première chose qu'elle vit en dehors des rayons du soleil fut le visage rayonnant de Chat Noir, du moins pas longtemps, car aussitôt, il la prit dans ses bras.

« Wow, tout doux minou... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Elle se releva sur ses mains tandis que Chat Noir s'éloigna d'elle, les yeux brillants.

« J'ai cru que tu n'aillais plus ouvrir les yeux... murmura-il avec émotion.

\- Quoi, comment ça ?

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Répondit-il avec étonnement.

\- Heu... Vaguement on va dire. »

Les oreilles de Chat Noir se baissèrent. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Ladybug se souvient alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et comme si par magie tout s'était reconstitué dans sa tête, l'attaque, l'akuma, le pic, elle se souvint qu'à l'origine, elle et Chat Noir n'était pas censés être copain comme cochon. Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de se faire perforer l'épaule pour lui, donc ?

« Tu as sauvé la mienne. »

En effet, ils s'étaient mutuellement protégés. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'il n'était pas apparu et qu'il n'avait pas détourné l'attention de la Guérisseuse ? Elle n'osait même pas y penser.

Elle tata aussitôt son épaule, et contre toute attente, elle ne sentit plus rien.

« Comment ça se fait ? Pensa-elle à voix haute.

\- C'est ton pouvoir de chance. Il t'a soigné lorsque tu en as eu fini avec l'akuma, répondit Chat Noir. Regarde autour de toi, tout est redevenu comme avant. »

Ladybug obéit, et contre toute attente, elle vit qu'en effet tout était redevenu comme avant et que les immeubles avaient repris leur splendeur.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de voir la magie opérer de mes propres yeux, continua Chat Noir, c'était magnifique. »

Son pouvoir était-il vraiment aussi puissant ?

Elle haussa un sourcil cependant, et reporta son attention sur Chat Noir. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne plus m'aider.

\- Et bien, avoua-il, honteux, je n'étais pas venu pour toi à l'origine. Je cherchais... quelqu'un.

\- Merci, ça me touche. »

Il s'empressa de se corriger, secouant ses mains comme un voleur pris sur le fait.

« Non, attend, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! En fait, continua-il, je pensais qu'avec une personne aussi forte que toi, une personne capable de faire le boulot en entier, les akumas tout ça, Paris n'avait plus besoin de moi. Je t'ai méprisée pour de mauvaises raisons. C'était idiot de ma part d'avoir réagit aussi mal envers toi lors de notre rencontre, et j'en suis désolé. Aujourd'hui... je suis content d'avoir croisé à nouveau ton chemin, même si c'était par pur hasard. Enfin hasard, ou bien fruit du destin. »

Leurs regards restèrent fixés l'un dans l'autre, interdits.

Elle tenta de lui répondre. « Je- »

Soudain, les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug se mirent à sonner.

« Attention, la coupa Chat Noir, tu vas bientôt te détranformer ! »

Son Miraculous ! Elle n'avait pas pu faire attention au temps qu'il lui restait puisqu'elle était tombée dans les pommes... Sans demander son reste, elle se releva et se mit à courir en direction d'une ruelle sombre.

Avant, cependant, Chat Noir l'arrêta.

« Attend ! »

Elle s'arrêta, laissant refléter sa silhouette à contre-jour. Les mots de Chat Noir résonnaient comme un glas salvateur à ses oreille.

« La prochaine fois je serais là, ma lady. »

Ces mots lui décrochèrent un sourire. Ma _Lady_ ?

« Il y a intérêt ! » dit-elle en riant.

Puis elle reprit sa course. Elle n'eut cependant le temps de traverser que deux ruelles avant que son Miraculous ne la lâche.

Elle reprit son apparence naturelle, et s'effondra dans l'ombre de la ville.

* * *

 _Ca y est, Chat Noir a enfin ouvert les yeux ! Mais concernant Marinette, perdue au beau milieu de la ville que va-t-il lui arriver ? La suite au prochain chapitre ! (d'ailleurs un certain ship du carré amoureux sera à l'honneur, et ça ne sera pas du Ladynoir ou du Adrinette. ;) )_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner vos avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Zakurocchi_


	6. Chapitre V

**A/N** : _Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci à **Mel' PITS** , **sana83** , **LadyWyvern** et **Pixby**_ _pour vos reviews. Je suis tellement contente de recevoir vos petits mots à chaque fois ! Gros poutous sur vos visages :coeur:  
_

 _ **Mel' PITS** : Merci, et contente que le combat t'aies plus ! Ce chapitre répondra à la moitié de tes questions, PS : bingo, tu as bien deviné pour le ship ! :D  
 **sana83** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !_  
 _ **LadyWyvern** : Merci beaucoup, c'est déjà bien gentil de me laisser un petit mot à chaque chapitre ! 8D J'espère ne pas te décevoir ;)_  
 _ **Pixby** : La suite ? Mais elle est maintenant, pardi !_

 _Avant de commencer j'ai quand même un petit message,_

 _Ca fait un moment que je n'avais pas posté et j'en suis désolée. Je suis en pleine période d'examen, j'ai donc très peu de temps pour écrire (ou traduire) quoi que ce soit. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé un petit créneau pour ce chapitre avant la dernière salve d'épreuves ! Il est par contre plus court que les autres (et je n'en suis pas très fière, pour ne pas dire que je suis même désolée de vous faire lire un truc pareil -honte-), mais je tenais vraiment à ne pas vous laisser sans update pendant plus d'un mois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. RDV en fin de chapitre pour en discuter !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **« Pas à pas, nous créerons notre renouveau. »  
**

Son corps s'étala sur le sol poussiéreux sans plus de cérémonie dans un fracas virulent. Cependant, par elle ne sait quel coup du sort, elle ne perdit pas connaissance. Au contraire, ses sens semblaient alerte, et la douleur se fit vive.

Les premiers mots qui traversèrent son esprit furent des noms d'oiseaux. Adressés à qui ? À quoi ? Elle même n'en savait trop rien. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien.

Tikki était retombée telle un corps inanimé sur ses genoux en même temps que ses jambes avaient cédé sous son poids. Si un gémissement ténu n'avait pas accompagné la chute de la petite créature, sans doute Marinette ne l'aurait-elle pas senti atterrir sur ses genoux, pas plus qu'elle n'aurait arrêté de jurer. À la vue de ce petit être dépossédé de toute sa vitalité, Marinette sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle tenta de se redresser, sans résultat.

« Tikki, bredouilla la jeune fille dans un vent de panique, hésitant à prendre la Kwami au creux de ses paumes, Tikki tu vas bien ? »

La Kwami rassembla ses forces pour ouvrir ses yeux et adresser un sourire réconfortant à Marinette.

« Tu t'en est bien sortie... » murmura-elle dans un entrain forcé.

« Tikki, répéta fébrilement Marinette comme si l'inquiétude avait bouché ses oreilles, Tikki est-ce que ça va ?

Je vais bien, articula la petite créature, ne t'en fait pas. Je... suis juste un peu fatiguée. Il faut... que je mange. »

La jeune fille se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse attention à se propre douleur. Pas alors que Tikki était dans un si mauvais état.

Marinette se mit à palper ses poches à la recherche de la moindre petite miette qui pourrait nourrir Tikki, vainement. Bien sûr, c'était évident qu'elle ne trouverait rien dans ses propres poches, il n'y avait jamais rien à l'intérieur, jamais rien rien ! Elle regarda alors autour d'elle désespérément, à la recherche de nourriture, mais cette ruelle sombre n'offrait rien de plus que de la poubelle dispersée sur le sol et une vague odeur de moisi. Rien que Tikki ne pourrait ingurgiter sans se rendre plus malade qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La seule solution était d'attendre qu'on vienne la chercher. En attendant...

« Tiens le coup Tikki, chuchota-elle avec conviction, on va vite venir nous récupérer ! »

Marinette caressa ensuite délicatement le dessus de la tête Tikki. Bien sûre que quelqu'un viendrait les chercher. Là n'était pas le problème. Qu'il s'agisse d'un passant ou d'un policier, quelqu'un finirait bien par venir dans le coin. Elle n'aurait alors qu'à hurler à pleins poumons pour signaler sa présence et le tour serait joué. Non, le soucis était tout autre.

Comment expliquerait-elle sa présence ici, en pleine ville ?

Elle n'étais pas capable de survivre sans sa multitude de branchements médicaux plus de quelques jours, n'avait jamais mis les pieds en dehors d'une structure médicale plus de trois fois dans sa vie, et cerise sur le gâteau, que dis-je, crème chantilly sur le cappuccino, elle ne marchait pas ! Honnêtement, pensez-vous donc que l'excuse « j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, et puis bim, mauvais endroit au mauvais moment » fonctionnerait pour la sortir de son pétrin ? Non, vous n'y croiriez pas.

Et bien Marinette non plus.

Cependant, peut-être était-ce le reste d'adrénaline qui restait encore dans ses veines, peut-être était-ce l'inquiétude de voir Tikki aussi mal en point, où peut-être ne réalisait-elle pas encore dans quelle situation elle s'était cette fois fourrée, quelque en soit la raison, Marinette ne se sentait bien moins inquiète à son propre sujet qu'à celui de sa Kwami. L'insoutenable envie de savoir Tikki était sauf la faisait ignorer sa propre douleur.

Le temps s'écoulait ainsi donc, sans que Marinette n'eut aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, personne n'était passé près de cette ruelle. C'était comme si les habitants cherchaient à fuir les lieux à proximité de l'endroit de où accident avec la Guérisseuse s'était produit. Le soleil commençait à se cacher derrière les nuages, et au fil des minutes, ses rayons se limitèrent à une vague lumière ténue . N'étant vêtue que d'un mince tee-shirt en coton, Marinette commençait à frissonner. La température se réduisait drastiquement, et ses espoirs aussi.

« Je me demande où est Chat Noir... » murmura-elle tout bas.

Il y a encore quelques jours, jamais Marinette n'aurait espéré si fort qu'il vienne à sa rencontre. Elle n'aurait même pas imaginé qu'il puisse vouloir un jour aider quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne. Quelle ironie ! Mais ils avaient discuté, dans la hâte certes, ils s'étaient regardés, un peu trop longtemps peut-être, et ils avaient fait abstraction de leur rancœur, certainement obligés par la situation. Mais qu'importait. Sans l'aide mutuelle dont ils avaient fait preuve, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne serait peut-être encore en vie aujourd'hui. Contre toute attente, le grand matou avait su lui montrer à quel point elle avait tord, à quel point Marinette se trompait à son sujet. Car oui, au fond Chat Noir n'était pas si méchant.

Marinette aurait presque espéré qu'en cet instant ce soit lui qui vienne la sortir de ce pétrin. Peut-être que dans ce cas de figure-ci elle n'aurait pas à s'expliquer, qu'il ne chercherait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se trouvait coincée dans cette ruelle sombre. Peut-être, oui, qu'il la sauverait, simplement et silencieusement, et tournerait le dos ensuite sans plus un mot, comme un bon super-héros. Ha, ce serait si beau.

Non mais attendez... Lui, la sauver ? À cette idée, elle se frappa intérieurement. Espérer que Chat Noir vienne à sa rescousse, et puis quoi encore ! Qu'il ait monté dans son estime ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à l'idolâtrer et à en faire son héros. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il vienne à sa rescousse.

« Et puis de toute façon, il était déjà à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre. Il doit être occupé. Il a autre chose à faire que de venir m'aider moi ! »

Si elle n'était pas sûre que Tikki s'était endormie sur ses jambes, elle aurait juré voir un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« On parle toute seule, princesse ?

\- Eeeeeh !? » s'écria la jeune fille en se retournant dans un sursaut.

Malgré l'effet du contre jour, Marinette ne parvenait que trop bien à discerner la silhouette qui se dressait à quelques mètres d'elle. Et puis cette voix...

Si elle n'était déjà pas au sol, elle serait certainement retombée à la renverse.

« Milles excuses, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

 _Mon œil ouais,_ pensa-elle, _mon œil_ !

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle dangereusement, Marinette sentit Tikki s'agiter. _Tikki..._

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la voit !

Ignorant le vent de panique qui la parcourut, le plus délicatement possible, elle fit glisser le corps de la Kwami dans sa pochette en se tortillant. C'était, en plus d'être suspicieux, assez ridicule. Heureusement pour elle, Chat Noir ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce mouvement, cependant, la fit prendre conscience de l'état de son propre corps. Le bas de son dos la faisait souffrir à un point tel qu'elle ne pu retenir un cri de douleur.

« _Marinette_ ! »

Chat Noir se jeta à coté d'elle, presque aussi paniqué que Marinette l'était quelques minutes plus tôt pour Tikki.

« Ca va, je vais bien. » articula Marinette, le visage crispé et distordu.

Chat Noir hésita, mais il se résigna finalement et recula. Cependant, son expression resta fermement sombre et perplexe.

« Tu étais sacrément bien cachée, fit-il remarquer. Ca fait je ne sais combien d'heure que je suis à ta recherche ! »

Il s'accroupit plus franchement à coté d'elle et approcha son regard de celui de Marinette, cherchant dans ses yeux une quelconque trace de souffrance plus grande qu'elle ne puisse supporter.

 _Tout doux matou, ton visage est un peu trop proche du mien._

Marinette recula instinctivement à l'aide de ses mains.

« Comment ça « à ma recherche » ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, surprit par cette question.

« Généralement, quand une personne disparaît, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour la retrouver.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, le coupa-elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me recherchais et comment connais-tu mon prénom ? Tu étais tout seul à essayer de me trouver ou les policiers sont aussi sur le coup ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ils ont pas du ratisser la bonne zone. Ça fait au moins deux heures que je suis coincée ici.

\- C'est... un peu plus compliqué que ça. »

Marinette le fixa dans le blanc des yeux avec incompréhension.

« Laisse-moi vérifier que tu n'es pas blessée. » tenta Chat Noir pour changer de sujet.

Trop faible pour dire non, elle ne répondit rien. Le jeune homme approcha sans grande hésitation ses mains gantées de son tee-shirt, et lentement, il le souleva légèrement. Son regard attentif parcourut la peau de Marinette de son ventre à son dos jusqu'à ce que, avec effarement, ses yeux s'arrête vers le bas de son dos.

« Je croyais que le pouvoir de Ladybug..., murmura-il avant que sa voix ne s'éteigne.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Marinette, immobile.

\- Est-ce que tu as habituellement des grosses plaques rouges dans le dos ?

\- Euh, non, répondit-elle, pas que je sache.

\- Et est-ce que tu as mal autre par ?

\- Non, j'ai juste un peu froid. »

Chat Noir lâcha le tee-shirt de Marinette.

« Je n'ai rien pour te couvrir, s'excusa-il, il faut vite te ramener à l'hôpital. Je risquerais de m'en vouloir si tu tombais malade. »

Marinette désigna ses jambes d'un air dubitatif.

« Plus malade encore tu veux dire ? Parce que j'en tiens déjà une bonne couche.

\- Hein... ? – oh, percuta-il, c'était maladroit, je suis désolé ! »

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit-elle en riant à demi voix à la vue de son air de penaud, je te charrie. Je le vis très bien. »

L'espace de quelques secondes, il sembla incertain. Puis, rassuré quelque peu par l'expression chaleureuse de Marinette, Chat Noir retrouva un peu de sa malice habituelle. Il tendit sa main vers la jeune demoiselle avec assurance et lui sourit tel un prince charmant.

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur, princesse d'être ma cavalière pour ce soir ? Je vous conduirais au bal à la force de mes bras.

\- Mon cher, s'empourpra faussement Marinette en saisissant sa main, vous êtes trop bon !

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. »

Comme s'ils étaient amis de longue date, ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux.

La nuit venait de tomber.

Saisissant Marinette par la taille, Chat Noir la souleva avec aisance et attention, comme une princesse. À son tour, Marinette posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour se tenir. Ils se relevèrent. Chacun regardait désormais dans une direction différent, l'un à l'avant, l'autre à l'arrière.

« On ne va pas voir la police avant de rentrer, qu'ils sachent que je suis saine et sauve ?

\- Non, on a pas le temps. On retourne directement au bercail. »

Et sous la nuit étoilée, réchauffer par leur échange, Marinette et Chat Noir s'envolèrent dans le ciel de Paris.

* * *

« Hop, nous y voilà ! »

Chat Noir fit un dernier saut et s'agrippa au rebord de la large vitre qui s'ouvrait sur la chambre de Marinette. Doucement ensuite, il posa pied au sol. Une fois à l'intérieur il poussa un long soupire de soulagement.

« Je suis un peu trop lourde pour toi, c'est ça ? » lui lança Marinette.

« Absolument pas, s'indigna-t-il en la déposant soigneusement sur son lit, je suis suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Je croyais que les matous étaient des êtres de la nuit, me voilà déçue !

\- On t'a déjà dis que tu savais caresser les gens dans le sens du poil, princesse ? Heureusement que je ne suis pas susceptible. » répondit Chat Noir non sans croiser ses bras sur son torse d'un air faussement indigné.

Marinette manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. C'était quoi ça, un jeu de mot ? C'était de très mauvais goût en toute honnêteté. Enfin, puisque Chat Noir avait eut la gentillesse de la ramener jusqu'ici, elle n'allait pas lui faire la remarque. Question de principe.

L'adrénaline désormais retombée au niveau zéro, Marinette s'allongea sur son lit lentement, posant d'abord son dos avant de laisser aller sa tête sur la surface dure de son oreiller. Sa douleur s'était transformée en fourmillement intenses et désagréables. Son matelas était entièrement allongé et les draps étaient d'une propreté immaculée. Quelqu'un était probablement passé faire le ménage durant son absence, car elle prenait toujours soin de laisser la partie supérieure du lit à 10 degrés. En dessous, elle ne pouvait pas dormir.

« Je vais appeler une infirmi-

\- Non, le coupa Marinette , pas tout de suite. »

Elle ne voulait pas. Pas encore. Elle souhaitait rester Ladybug encore un peu, ne pas être rebranchée tout de suite et perdre sa liberté.

« Chat, tu pourrais monter la tête de mon lit s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda-elle à demi voix.

Le grand matou n'était plus dans son champ de vision mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas bouger, qu'il était toujours à coté d'elle.

« Pas de problème. Comment on fait exactement ?

\- Il y a une télécommande au pied du lit, répondit Marinette, appuie sur la flèche du bas pendant quelques secondes.

\- D'accord... Comme ça, c'est bon ?

\- Parfait. »

Marinette ferma les yeux, et le silence tomba. Seul les cliquetis de l'horloge cachée dans la pénombre résonnèrent alors.

« Tu es endormie ? » se risqua enfin à demander Chat Noir.

\- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil. »

Marinette entendit alors trois bruits de pas d'approcher d'elle, de son lit. Ceux de Chat Noir. Puis plus rien.

« Je sais que tu es juste en face de moi, Chat. Et c'est hyper stressant pour tout t'avouer.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? Tes yeux sont fermés.

\- Ta voix. Elle est proche et forte, affirma la jeune fille. Et puis je sens ton souffle sur mon visage. J'espère pour toi que tu as une hygiène buccale irréprochable, au passage.

\- Parce que tu comptes m'embrasser ? C'est un peu tôt quand même, on vient tout juste de se rencontrer.»

Marinette ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, en grand cette fois. Quelle impertinence ! Elle donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Chat Noir - fort ou pas, tout est relatif-, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr que non, je dis ça parce que ta bouche est littéralement à cinq centimètres de mon nez ! »

Chat Noir balança sa tête en arrière dans un rire franc et cristallin.

« Chuuuut, reprit Marinette, tu fais trop de bruit ! »

Le jeune homme essuya une larme que perlait au coin de ses yeux « Pardon, pardon, c'était juste tellement inattendu ! »

Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, et que Marinette s'était décidée à arrêter de faire la tête, Chat Noir se mit à la regarder comme un poule regarde ses petits canetons marcher pour la première fois.

« Tu es courageuse. » observa-il.

Marinette en haussa un sourcil « C'est parce que je suis alitée que tu te sens obligé de me dire ça ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je pensais plutôt au fait que tu ne soies pas traumatisée après avoir été attaquée par la Guérisseuse, après être restée plusieurs heures dans une petite rue sombre sans rien ni personne ou après avoir traversé Paris par les airs entre autre.

\- Oh, tu parles de ça. Désolée, dit-elle. Je prends parfois la mouche pour rien à ce sujet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, lui répondit aussitôt Chat Noir. Avec tes problèmes de santé ça... doit pas être facile à vivre tous les jours. »

Son visage se fit inquisiteur. Il semblait intrigué, à deux doigts de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue, Marinette le voyait parfaitement. Sa politesse l'empêchait probablement de dire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être fallait-il lui faciliter un peu la tâche ?

« Ca dépend si tu parles de la maladie ou du regard des autres. L'un, on s'y fait, l'autre, on supporte. Les questions, les interrogations, ça ne m'embête pas. Au contraire, ça permet de délier les langues sur un sujet qui peut touche nous toucher et nous désemparer une fois mis face au mur. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. On est jamais assez renseigné sur le sujet. Non, le plus dur ce n'est pas les questions. C'est de faire comprendre aux autres qu' _avoir un handicap ne fait pas forcément de nous un handicapé. »_

Cette dernière phrase raisonna comme une claque.

Il déglutit.

« Est-ce que... »

Chat Noir fut coupé par des bruits de pas hâtifs dans le couloir qui s'approchaient dangereusement. Les deux se retournèrent en direction de la porte avant de se regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Ils ont du nous entendre. » reprit Chat Noir.

Sur ces mots, il se releva.

« Bon, plus besoin d'aller les prévenir de ton arrivée maintenant. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. » termina-il.

Marinette hocha la tête.

Il s'élança vers la fenêtre, et avant de quitter le champ de vision de la jeune fille, il se tourna une dernière fois.

« J'espère pouvoir discuter à nouveau avec toi, Marinette.

\- Ma porte te sera grande ouverte. Ou pas trop non plus quand même, je risquerais d'attraper froid ! »

Il se mirent à rire à l'unisson, et la seconde d'après, Chat Noir avait disparu.

La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

 _NON NE ME TAPEZ PAS JE SAIS C'EST NUL VOUS VOUS ATTENDIEZ A UN TRUC CARREMENT PLUS CREDIBLE JE SUIS DESOLEE -sort-_  
 _Plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolée. À vouloir me presser, voilà ce que ça fait ! En plus j'attendais de pouvoir aborder le sujet de l'appréhension de l'autre et de la maladie depuis un moment, et je me suis plantée. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu arriver à... ça. Malheureusement je ne peux pas faire mieux là, et avec toute l'énergie que me demande mes épreuves je n'ai pas le courage de tout recommencer. Après je sais, j'aurais pu attendre et fournir un truc meilleur, mais que voulez-vous. Je vous promets d'arranger ça pour le prochain chapitre. Je vous ferais un bon gros truc bien écrit qui compensera (en plus il y aura un nouveau perso qui devrait bien faire avancer l'histoire, vous allez voir 8D) !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser quand même un petit message, ça me ferait plaisir !_

 _À la prochaine !_


	7. Chapitre VI

**N/A :** Bonjour tout le monde et bon retour sur _L'esprit de Minuit_ ! Comme toujours merci à tous ceux d'entre vous qui me laissent une review, et particulièrement à **Miss Homme Enceinte 2** et à **Mitsuki81** pour le dernier chapitre. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre pour le petit blabla !

 **Chapitre VI**

 **«Suis-je meilleure suis-je pire**  
 **Qu'une poupée de salon ? »**

* * *

Le corps de Marinette, enveloppée par une obscurité saisissante, ne répondait d'aucune palpitation, d'aucune douleur, d'aucune sensation autre que la sérénité désormais. Elle se sentait calme. Purgée de toute émotion négative. Avec une sérénité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'à lors, elle ferma les yeux et inspira à pleins poumons longuement, le visage éclairé d'un doux sourire paisible.

Le soleil timide de Paris, le vent, et même la fraîcheur de la nuit tombante caressant sa peau lui manquaient déjà !

Alors que sa respiration se calait sur le cliquetis de l'horloge accrochée face à son lit, elle rouvrit machinalement ses yeux, trop peu habituée à tant de calme, et fit glisser sa tête avec précaution sur le côté. Aussitôt, son visage tourné vers sa gauche, Marinette remarqua que la porte de sa chambre était restée très légèrement entrouverte, comme une brèche, fait bien assez rare pour éveiller sa curiosité. En effet, les médecins et sa famille prenaient toujours soin de bien la fermée pour éviter tout risque de contamination extérieure. Elle se redressa maladroitement, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. À travers l'ouverture, un mince rayon lumineux s'était invité à l'intérieur de la pièce, scindant l'obscurité installée par la nuit, et, dès lors qu'elle y prêta attention, Marinette se surprit à entendre quelques sanglots étouffés venant avec certitude de l'autre côté du couloir. Mais qui était-ce donc ?

Une boule se forma brusquement dans le creux de son estomac, remplaçant la sérénité qui la comblait jusqu'à présent par un vague sentiment d'angoisse.

Et s'il s'agissait de sa mère ? De son père ? Ou même... d'Alya ?

Marinette, fixant intensément la porte, pinça ses lèvres avec remords. Elle se rendait compte à cet instant précis du manque total de considération dont elle avait fait preuve jusqu'à lors envers ses proches. Pendant qu'elle profitait de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, de son éphémère liberté, pendant qu'elle s'amusait avec Chat Noir, sa famille et sa meilleure amie étaient, eux, sans la moindre nouvelle d'elle, sans le moindre indice pouvant signaler qu'elle était saine et sauve, ou même simplement encore en vie. Comment avait-elle pu faire preuve d'autant d'inconscience ?

Tout en déglutissant fébrilement, submergée par la culpabilité, Marinette tenta d'ouvrir sa bouche pour signaler sa présence à qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière la porte. Il n'était plus l'heure de bâiller aux corneilles en pensant à son Miraculous. Alors qu'elle tenta de prononcer quelques mots, à son plus grand étonnement, aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Marinette fronça les sourcils et, confuse, posa une de ses mains sur son cou. Sa peau tendue semblait encore plus glacée qu'à l'ordinaire. Avait-elle attrapé froid ? Elle retenta aussitôt, pour se rassurer, de prononcer quelques mots après avoir avalé une nouvelle fois sa salive. Si les premiers sons qui traversèrent ses lèvres étaient étouffés, gutturales, les suivants se faisaient plus clairs, distincts. La parole semblait lui être revenue.

« Je..., parvint-elle à articuler, Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Les sanglots résonnants derrière le mur se firent de plus en plus silencieux, jusqu'à se stopper complètement. Une seconde plus tard, tout au plus, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, faisant trembler les murs de la pièce, et probablement même de tout le couloir.

« Marinette ! »

À peine eut-elle le temps de distinguer l'ombre d'une silhouette familière sur le seuil de la porte, celle de sa mère, que celle-ci avait déjà fondue sur Marinette, l'enlaçant de presque toutes ses forces entre ses bras.

« Marinette, répéta-t-elle dans un murmure, la voix encore tordue par la larme, où est-ce que tu étais passée ? J'étais si inquiète ! »

Enveloppée dans les bras de sa mère comme jamais, Marinette l'enlaça à son tour timidement, le visage enfoui dans son cou inondé par les larmes d'un chagrin maternel intarissable. Elle dû faire preuve d'un grand self-contrôle pour ne pas pleurer à son tour.

« Pardon maman, susurra Marinette, pardon... »

Passées enfin quelques minutes à tenir sa fille contre elle, à s'assurer qu'elle était belle et bien de retour, saine et sauve, Sabine s'écarte lentement et prit le visage de Marinette entre ses mains.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma chérie, tout ça... On aura tout le temps de se demander pourquoi c'est arrivé plus tard, dit-elle en plaçant une mèche de cheveux qui dévorait le visage de Marinette derrière son oreille, encore bouleversée. Ton père et moi, on était tellement inquiet ! »

Marinette se contenta de baisser la tête honteusement.

Son retour se déroula comme prévu ; horriblement. Certes, Marinette n'avait eu, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, pas eu besoin d'expliquer pourquoi et comment elle s'était retrouvée en dehors de l'hôpital, pas plus qu'on ne lui avait demandé comment elle s'en était retourné dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. Un miracle ! Tout était de la faute de l'akuma, point barre, inutile de tergiverser. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Certes, Marinette n'avait eu, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, pas eu besoin d'expliquer pourquoi et comment elle s'était retrouvée en dehors de l'hôpital, pas plus qu'on ne lui avait demandé comment elle s'en était retourné dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. tout le service hôspitalier s'était, semblait-il, donné rendez-vous dans sa chambre.

La première interne prit sa température, enfonçant méthodiquement le bâton thermique au fond de sa frêle bouche. L'autre engouffra une poignée de médicaments au fond de sa gorge aussitôt son orifice buccal libéré. Une autre vérifia ses constances, tandis qu'une quatrième, machinalement, se chargea de cogner sous ses rotules pour analyser ses réflexes. On s'attarda sur la dilatation de ses pupilles encore, et enfin, on la somma de sa déshabiller, commençant à retirer ses chaussettes avant même que Marinette n'eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

C'était comme d'habitude, en un peu plus intense peut-être.

Trop occupée à être maniée dans tous les sens, Marinette ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son père, probablement aussi inquiet que son épouse, il y avait encore quelques minutes de cela. Sa mère quitta aussitôt la pièce avec lui, peut-être plus par bonté d'âme qu'autre chose, souhaitant laisser le peu d'intimités qu'il restait encore à leur fille, tandis que celle-ci était glissée sur une chaise roulante imperméable. Trois infirmières les suivirent, ne laissant plus Marinette qu'avec deux d'entre elles. Elles entrèrent à trois dans la salle de bain aménagée spécialement pour l'enfant handicapée qu'elle était, et une fois la porte fermée, elles terminèrent de retirer ses vêtements.

Marinette était incapable de se laver seule. Chaque jour était son lot d'actions qu'elle ne pouvait pas accomplir sans une intervention extérieure. Elle nécessitait de l'aide de sa mère, ou encore du personnel soignant à chaque minute, à chaque heure de sa vie. Elle y était habituée. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher laisser quelques larmes couler sur ses joues silencieusement ?

Pourquoi cette fois-ci lui semblait plus humiliante que toutes les autres réunies ?

Imprégnée de l'odeur acariâtre du produit stérilisant qui lui servait de savon, elle se laissa, comme toujours, comme chaque jour, frotter le corps par ces deux femmes ; elle était si chétive qu'il n'y avait de toute façon pas grand chose à laver. Douloureusement, elle leva son visage en direction du pommeau de douche. L'eau se déversait sur son visage, à l'instar de ses larmes imperceptibles qui, mêlées au produit à la teinte rouillée, coulait sur son corps abîmé comme de fins ruisseaux rouges.

Lorsque tous les feux furent éteints, qu'elle fut rebranchée à ses perfusions et à ses appareils électriques, que ses larmes furent plus ou moins séchées, et que personne d'autre à part Marinette ne se trouvait à l'intérieur de la chambre, la petite bourse rose que la jeune fille emportait toujours avec elle se mit à gigoter.

Aussitôt, elle sursauta.

« Mince, Tikki ! » s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse.

Marinette tira ses draps et se pencha du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en direction de la chaise placée à moins d'un mètre de son lit. Une des infirmières l'avait posée là après qu'elle eut retiré ses vêtements. Elle posa prestement son petit sac sur elle et l'ouvrit, découvrant à l'intérieur une Tikki toute épuisée et ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

« Tikki, répéta Marinette, je suis désolée, je t'avais complètement oubliée ! »

La Kwami émit un petit gémissement tandis que Marinette la saisit au creux de la paume de ses mains.

« Il faut que je mange pour retrouver des forces..., souffla-t-elle de sa petite voix aigüe.

\- Attend, je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! »

Marinette posa Tikki sur ses genoux et ouvrit en tâtonnant le deuxième tiroir de sa modeste table de chevet. Au milieu de plusieurs crayons, feutres, et autres articles à dessin, elle se mit à fouiller avant d'en extirper un paquet en plastique.

« Voilà ! dit aussitôt la jeune fille à voix basse. Je penserais à toujours en garder avec moi la prochaine fois. »

Elle ouvrit le paquet et sortit un petit gâteau qu'elle tendit aussitôt à Tikki.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la Kwami.

\- Un cookie. Alya m'en ramène de temps en temps pour que je puisse grignoter quelque chose quand les plats qu'on me sert sont beaucoup trop mauvais. Ça te va, tu peux en manger ? »

Tikki saisit le cookie et en mangea un morceau. Alors qu'elle mastiquait avec attention, son visage s'illumina et ses yeux se mirent à briller de joie.

« Ch'est délichieux ! »

Marinette étouffa un rire.

« Je sais, je sais. Attention à ne pas faire de miettes. »

Tandis que Marinette rangea le paquet que Tikki reprenait peu à peu ses forces, la jeune fille poussa un soupire las.

« Quelle aventure, lança Tikki entre deux bouchées, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi épuisant de combattre cet akuma. »

Marinette hocha la tête sans grande conviction.

Alors qu'elle avala son dernier morceau, Tikki leva les yeux vers Marinette. Elle remarqua, grâce à la lumière de la lune, que ses yeux étaient légèrement rougies et qu'elle semblait avoir perdu tout son entrain.

La Kwami se redressa et posa une de ses pattes sur la main de la jeune fille, interloquée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Marinette ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en détournant le regard.

« Non, c'est rien. C'est juste que... » elle s'interrompit aussitôt.

Tikki, surprise, se mit alors à voler pour arriver à la hauteur des yeux de Marinette. Elle lui sourit avec douceur.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Si tu as le moindre doute, tu peux m'en parler, c'est le rôle des coéquipières de s'écouter. »

Marinette plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Tikki, puis après une mince hésitation, elle décida qu'il ne servait à rien de tout garder pour elle. Tikki finirait bien par s'en rendre compte toute seule.

« Je me demande si..., commença-t-elle en hésitant, si c'est une bonne idée que je sois Ladybug.

\- Comment ça une mauvaise idée ? On en a déjà parlé Marinette, bien sûr que tu es la Ladybug idéal !

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit la jeune fille, c'est que... » Marinette inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. « J'ai peur d'oublier qu'au fond, je ne reste qu'une fille malade, handicapée, et assistée. J'ai peur qu'à force de me prendre au jeu, à être heureuse, j'oublie que sans ce Miraculous, je peux rien faire et que je fasse mal à mes proches à cause de mon inconscience. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui !

\- Marinette... »

Tikki, émue, vola un peu plus haut encore et posa sa tête sur la joue de Marinette avec affection.

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu es plus que ça, plus qu'une maladie. Tu es une fille au cœur d'or. Tu es aussi une fille joyeuse, qui doute souvent, mais qui est toujours pleine d'entrain, avec beaucoup de talent et un charme indéniable. Tu sais ce que c'est que souffrir et garder le sourire, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi... parce que je sais que tu ne voudrais jamais infliger ce que tu as vécu aux autres, que tu sais comment te relever malgré les difficultés. »

Tikki s'écarta légèrement et regarda à nouveau Marinette dans les yeux.

« Ce Miraculous, ce n'est pas qu'un "outil". Ladybug n'est pas qu'un masque, une autre personne que tu deviens pour oublier "Marinette". Tu es une fille au cœur d'or. Ladybug n'est pas une autre personne, c'est toi. »

Marinette, surprise par ces mots, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Tikki se mit à rire doucement et ferma la bouche de Marinette du bout de la patte.

« Attention, tu vas avaler une mouche. »

La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reprendre ses esprits. Son regard devint plus vivant, plus clair. La Kwami avait raison, les doutes qui l'assaillaient n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Elle rit à son tour.

« Merci, Tikki.

\- Non, répondit Tikki, merci à toi Marinette. »

Elles collèrent à nouveau leur joue l'une contre l'autre, et tout sourire, elles se vidèrent de toute émotion négative.

« D'ailleurs, lança Tikki, j'ai entendu Chat Noir parler de plaques rouges très marquées sur ton corps pendant que vous discutiez dans la rue !

\- Tu nous écoutais ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais ça, ça m'a interpellée. Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta la Kwami.

Marinette fronça un sourcil, surprise.

« Oh ça, j'avais complètement oublié. C'est bizarre parce que les infirmières ne m'en ont pas parlé.

\- Tu as raison, c'est bizarre... On ferait mieux de regarder nous même. »

Marinette leva légèrement son tee-shirt pour faciliter la tâche à Tikki qui s'envola en direction de son dos.

« ... Il n'y a rien !

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Marinette.

\- Sûre et certaine. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? » s'interrogea la Kwami, dubitative.

Marinette haussa les épaules, absolument pas perturbée.

« Aucune idée. Enfin le principal, c'est que ça soit parti !

\- C'est sûr... » répondit Tikki pas totalement convaincue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Marinette bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« C'est pas tout, mais avec toutes ces émotions, on devrait peut-être se reposer. »

Tikki acquiesça et virevolta en direction de l'oreiller de Marinette.

« Bonne nuit, Marinette.

\- Bonne nuit, Tikki. »

Et ainsi les deux amies s'endormirent, oubliant la bien étrange découverte de Chat Noir.

« MARINETTE ! »

Le nez plongé dans ses céréales, Marinette fut percutée par une tornade de plein fouet et envoya valser la porte de sa chambre d'un coup violent, la faisant recracher au passage les quelques cocopops qu'elle était sur le point d'avaler.

« Oh purée Marinette, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! »

Alya, sa meilleure amie, la serra dans ses bras avec une force incommensurable, manquant presque de l'étouffer et de la faire basculer du lit. La jeune fille à lunette desserra son étreinte tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée et la prit par les épaules avec soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Alya avec précipitation. J'ai bien cru que t'avais complètement disparu, nous refais plus jamais un truc pareil ! »

Marinette lui sourit d'un air coupable tandis qu'Alya s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée, tout va bien. J'étais un peu surprise de me retrouver au milieu d'une bataille de ce genre, mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

\- Tu m'étonnes, répondit Alya avec intérêt, c'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive ! D'ailleurs... »

L'apprentie journaliste haussa un sourcil suspicieusement en direction de son amie. Et connaissant Alya sur le bout des doigts, Marinette savait exactement ce que cela signifiait...

«... tu as vu Ladybug durant tout ce bazar ?

\- Pas du tout, tenta de bluffer Marinette sans grande conviction, elle devait être trop occupée, pas moyen de la voir !

\- C'est quoi ce gros mensonge ? remarqua aussitôt Alya. Il y a un truc que tu veux pas me dire ? »

Un peu mon n'veu.

Marinette se gratta la joue avec embarras. Comment faire pour détourner son attention discrètement ? Alya ne devait sous aucun prétexte découvrir son identité. Elle avait bien une idée, mais...

« Aller, insista sa meilleure amie, je sais trèèèès bien que tu vas cracher le morceau.

\- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir... »

Alya écarquilla les yeux, les mains jointent, et parfaitement excitée à l'idée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa superhéroine préférée.

« C'est Chat Noir qui m'a ramenée ici.

\- Chat Noir !? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Chuuut, doucement, on risque de t'entendre ! »

Certes, ce n'était pas une info sur Ladybug mais c'était déjà pas mal !

« En fait, continua Marinette, c'est lui qui m'a trouvée dans la rue et qui m'a ramené. On a discuté un peu puis il est reparti.

\- Wow, et il était comment ?

\- ... Gentil ? Il est plutôt sympathique, avoua Marinette, même si son humour est plutôt douteux. »

Alya éclata de rire.

« J'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! »

Marinette rit à son tour, se rappelant les jeux de mots plutôt mauvais de Chat Noir. C'est sûr, c'est un sacré numéro.

Alors qu'elle se remémorait la nuit passée, Alya se pencha vers elle d'un air entendu.

« C'est quoi cet air pensif ? lui dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ne me dis pas que t'en pince pour Chat Noir maintenant... »

Marinette manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

« Q-Q-Quoi ? Jamais de la vie ! Tu sais très bien que...

\- Bien sûr que je sais, la coupa Alya, visiblement hilare, je te charrie. D'ailleurs en parlant de "celui pour qui tu en pinces", devine qui va venir te voir encore aujourd'hui ? »

Marinette lança un regard confus à son amie.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! s'offusqua Alya. Tu sais, la semaine de bénévolat à l'hôpital, tout ça. Adrien va encore venir aujourd'hui ! »

Si, elle avait bel et bien oublié. Quelle idiote, elle en manqua presque de se frapper la tête contre son lit. Elle saisit Alya par les épaules et la secoua, paniquée.

« Pas moyen qu'il me voit dans cet état, j'ai même pas fini mon bol de cocopops et mes cheu... »

Marinette fut coupée nette dans ses lamentations.

« Excusez-moi, vous voulez que je repasse plus tard ? »

Merde.

MERDE.

Sur le seuil de la porte, de toute sa grandeur et élégance, se trouvait Adrien. Il rayonnait, comme toujours, et sa beauté était, aux yeux de Marinette, plus brillant encore que les rayons du soleil.

La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour les saluer avec un sourire amical et chaleureux.

« Bonjour Marinette, bonjour Alya. »

Alya sourit à pleines dents.

« Salut Adrien ! Non pas du tout, lui répondit-elle, reste. On parlait juste de la coupe de cheveux de Marinette. On se disait qu'une petite queue de cheval lui irait bien, tu trou-

\- Alya !

\- Ouille ! »

Marinette coupa Alya grâce à un petit coup de coude bien placé. Adrien, lui, les regarda l'une et l'autre tour à tour d'un air confus.

Pourquoi est-ce que les deux jeunes filles avaient l'air de cacher quelque chose ?

« Bon, on va laisser Marinette terminer son petit déjeuné en paix, lança Alya en se massant les côtes, on repassera un peu plus tard ! »

Adrien sourit et acquiesça. Son regarda croisa celui de Marinette un instant, et tandis qu'il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, elle se mit à prendre une couleur tomate très prononcée.

Juste avant de partir, Alya se pencha vers son amie discrètement et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Enfin quand je dis "on"... »

Marinette tenta de poser ses mains sur la bouche d'Alya pour la faire taire, mais elle s'était déjà éloignée en souriant.

« Ha, s'exclama Marinette, Alya attend ! »

Alors qu'ils allaient quitter sa chambre, la demoiselle fit signe à Alya de se rapprocher.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter ma... enfin tu vois, avant de partir ? »

Alya hocha de la tête avant de se tourner vers Adrien.

« Je te laisse partir devant, je te rejoins vite ! »

Adrien hésita un instant. Ne ferait-il pas mieux de proposer son aide ? Non, probablement pas. En voyant l'expression agitée de Marinette, il s'avisa. Il la mettait peut-être mal à l'aise. Du moins en tant qu'Adrien. Sans plus insister, il tourna les talons.

Enfin, presque.

« Au fait, lança-t-il à Marinette en souriant, je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

« ... »

Alors qu'Adrien n'était plus dans son champ de vision, Mariette fourra son visage dans ses mains.

« ... Alors là si c'est pas une surprise !

\- Pitié Alya, ne dis rien de plus, je crois que je vais mourir de honte.

\- Comment ça de honte ? C'est pas la honte ça, c'est le feu vert pour lui faire du rentre-dedans !

\- Alya !

\- D'accord, d'accord, répondit la fille à lunette en ouvrant le fauteuil roulant de Marinette, mais je t'aurais prévenu, faut foncer pendant qu'il est encore à disposition ! »

Marinette ne répondit que par un gémissement embarrassé.

« Je te pose dessus maintenant ou j'appelle une infirmière ? lui demanda Alya une fois le fauteuil placé face au lit de son amie.

\- Non, c'est gentil, je vais me débrouiller. »

Alya la dévisagea l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était inhabituel.

« Comme tu voudras, lui répondit-elle d'un signe de la main, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ! »

Marinette lui répondit d'un sourire.

Lorsque Alya eut à son tour quitté la chambre et refermé la porte, lorsque, enfin, Marinette se retrouva seule, elle posa son regard sur le fauteuil roulant. Tikki, qui s'était cachée sagement dans sa bourse jusque-là, en sorti.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas y arriver seule, Marinette ?

\- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. »

Motivée, elle commença à se déplacer grâce ses à mains.

« Je peux aller chercher le jeune homme blond si tu veux, je suis sûre qu'il serait ravie de t'aider.

\- Ha non Tikki, tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! »

La Kwami ponctua sa phrase d'un rire avant de couver Marinette d'un regard inquiet.

Cette fois, pensa Marinette, c'est moi contre moi-même.

Et ça, Tikki l'avait bien compris.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Adrien se demandait ce que sa chère Ladybug aurait bien fait dans une telle situation. Marinette semblait excessivement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa présence. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était en Chat Noir, elle lui avait semblé plus joviale que craintive. Était-ce lui, son aspect civil qui la mettait mal à l'aise ?

Lui qui pensait pouvoir s'en faire une bonne amie, c'était râpé.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Ladybug... que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment ? À la simple évocation de son nom, le cœur d'Adrien se serra et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cette fille était une véritable tornade qui avait ravagé ses sentiments en quelques minutes. Un tsunami.

Et si elle le désirait encore, elle pourrait le dévaster autant de fois qu'elle le voudrait. Il n'y voyait aucune, mais aucun inconvénient.

Soupirant, Adrien fut brutalement tiré de ses réflexions langoureuses par un choc frontal des plus brutaux.

« Outch

\- Aie ! »

Sa vision se troubla l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

Adrien se frotta la tête en grimaçant. Pile en plein dans la face. Par chance, il n'était pas tombé. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il ouvrit un premier œil en regardant en direction du sol.

« Hein... ? »

Il ne n'avait pas entendu tomber, mais ce crayon, à ses pieds, avait bien roulé sur le sol jusqu'à lui.

* * *

 **N/A** : Hop, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors comme on est en fin de chapitre je vais me lâcher un peu et vous expliquer tranquillou ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois parce que beaucoup le savent, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas update la fic. Pourquoi ? Alors il n'y a que deux lecteurs que j'ai mis au courant, et donc il m'est arrivé une bricole à la fin de mes exams. Pas de soucis tout c'est bien passé, rien à voir avec mes résultats. J'ai même eu le temps après d'écrire le début de la fic. En fait c'est plus cocasse : **mon frère a cassé mon ordinateur en marchant dessus**. Je sais, c'est drôle, mais moi j'ai failli pleuré sur le coup xD Par chance c'était un vieil ordi et j'avais prévu de m'en acheter un autre. Ce que j'ai fais quelques semaines plus tard. **Mais une tuile ne vient pas seule** : il tombe en panne une semaine après l'achat. Là je pète mon câble, je renvoie l'ordi au SAV Acer, et mon ordi m'est renvoyé une semaine plus tard. Et c'est uniquement à ce moment là que j'ai pu reprendre le chapitre. Ca m'a pris une semaine environ pour écrire tout ça donc après toutes ces aventures ! Maintenant que j'ai eu mon quota de mauvais karma pour l'année il y a plus qu'à espérer pour que ça aille mieux xD

Donc au niveau du chapitre et de ce que j'avais annoncé dans le chap 5 : le nouveau personnage. Alors il devait déjà avoir un rôle important dans ce chapitre mais faute à mon engouement je me suis retrouvée à plus de 3000 mots au moment où je le fais apparaître. Donc je me rends compte que le chapitre comme je l'avais prévu allait au moins demandé 8000 mots si je continuais du coup je me suis calmée et j'ai stoppé à son apparition. Enfin le nécessaire est là, il arrive et il va mettre un beau bordel ! Vous avez deviné qui c'était ? :D

À très vite pour le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review :D :coeur:


	8. Chapitre VII

**A/N** : Merci à **Mel' PITS** , **Mitsuki81** , **Sakura544** et **Miss** **Homme Enceinte 2** , qui prend la peine depuis plusieurs chapitres de me signaler mes fautes et envers qui je suis très reconnaissante, merci à tous pour votre soutient et vos reviews, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire ! On se retrouve en fin de chapitre. :D

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

 **Malaise**

« Ha... Oh ! Pardon... Adrien ? »

Délaissant du regard le crayon tombé à ses pieds, le grand blond, pris de court, laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise en relevant la tête. Par chance, il ne s'était pas fait mal. La personne qui venait de le percuter n'était, en revanche, ni une infirmière ni un enfant traînant dans les couloirs. Non, cette personne n'était autre que l'un de ses camarades de classe. Et pas n'importe lequel, non, il s'agissait d'un des plus discrets qu'il connaisse : Nathaniel. Passé la surprise, vint l'interrogation. Que faisait ce timide garçon ici exactement ? Nathaniel, qui tenait fermement dans ses mains anguleuses un cahier derrière lequel il semblait se cacher, souriait timidement, visiblement gêné d'avoir percuté Adrien.

Avant même que le grand blond n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, Nathaniel avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision ; celui-ci s'était baissé hâtivement pour récupérer son crayon.

« Désolé, continua-t-il de se confondre en excuses, je devrais faire plus attention quand je marche.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal » le rassura Adrien en se frottant l'arrière du crâne et baissant son regard en direction du garçon à la chevelure alazarine.

Adrien le détailla un instant tandis que le regard de Nathaniel se baladait sur le sol froid et blanchâtre du couloir.

Nathaniel... La politesse excessive qui émanait de ce jeune garçon était, depuis toujours, source d'un malaise inexplicable pour Adrien. Il n'éprouvait aucune hostilité envers lui, bien au contraire, il appréciait son caractère calme et poli. Cependant, malgré toute la sympathie qu'il pouvait éprouver à son égard, après tout, c'était un garçon décrit comme relativement sympathique par quiconque le côtoyait, pas uniquement Adrien, l'embarra constant qu'il semblait ressentir en présence d'autres êtres humains déteignait inévitablement sur le grand blond et l'empêchait d'agir normalement en sa présence.

Et aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à cette règle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici, tu t'es perdu ? lui demanda Adrien, en tentant d'être le plus souriant possible. Je croyais que tu travaillais avec Sabrina dans le service des urgences.

\- C'était le cas, répondit le frêle garçon en se relevant. Chloé a demandé à changer de groupe pour être avec Sabrina, on m'a envoyé ici pour lui laisser ma place. »

Lui laisser sa place ? Il imaginait très bien la scène. Peut-être un peu trop même. Adrien soupira, secouant imperceptiblement sa tête de gauche à droite. Chloé ne s'arrêterait donc jamais d'embêter le monde.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à faire les frais de ses caprices, s'excusa à son tour le grand blond. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils t'ont demandé de venir ici. Le binôme de Chloé va se retrouver seul, non ?»

Nathaniel haussa les épaules d'un air las.

« Ça fait un moment que je ne cherche plus à comprendre la logique d'organisation des professeurs. »

Adrien hocha de la tête. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Alya ? reprit aussitôt Nathaniel comme s'il s'était soudain souvenu qu'il avait une tâche importante à accomplir.

\- Alya... ? Au bout du couloir, sûrement, répondit Adrien, elle doit me rejoindre dans la salle de jeu d'ici quelques minutes. »

Adrien hésita un instant, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il s'abstint de lui proposer d'attendre Alya avec lui. L'ambiance risquait, en toute honnêteté et sans mauvaise fois de sa part, d'être plus gênante qu'autre chose, aussi préférait-il laisser Nathaniel rejoindre l'apprentie journaliste sans lui. Avec une pointe de culpabilité, il se tut. Le timide Nathaniel lui adressa un léger signe de tête pour prendre congé, lâchant un faible "merci" au passage, et reprit sa marche d'un pas pressé dans la direction que le grand blond lui avait indiqué. Ainsi, leurs chemins se séparèrent.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

Avec une détermination toute fraiche et toute neuve que Marinette ne se connaissait pas, la jeune fille serra ses poings. Elle était prête en découdre. Elle pouvait y arriver.

Non, elle allait y arriver.

Fermement, Marinette saisit les accoudoirs du fauteuil roulant qu'Alya avait placé face à son lit. Ce petit monstre de fer ne lui faisait plus peur désormais. Elle serra ses doigts osseux autour des deux barres métalliques dans un effort surhumain et, progressivement, elle fit peser tout son poids sur ses petits bras pour se soulever de son lit. Marinette trembla doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de virulence au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Mais ne lâcha pas. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de se tourner légèrement et de se laisser basculer sur le fauteuil. Ce n'était qu'un petit effort, rien de plus.

Alors elle le fit.

Sous les yeux inquiets de Tikki qui n'osait pas bouger la moindre patte, Marinette se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

« Ça... a fonctionné ? » se risqua à dire Marinette, pas encore très certaine de la réussite de l'opé inspira, mais sans attendre sa réponse, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ses petites jambes frêles étaient positionnées parallèlement l'un à côté de l'autre, et quand bien même ses mains étaient encore fermement accrochées aux accoudoirs, comme si une force extérieure les gluaient aux bâtons métalliques, son dos touchait le dossier de sa chaise sans souffrir d'aucunes distordions. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, tout s'était bien passé.

Marinette se regarda sous tous les angles avec intérêt, comme un enfant qui découvre son premier cadeau de Noël, tandis qu'un sourire de bonheur comme jamais elle n'en avait encore affiché se dessinait sur son visage.

« Regarde Tikki, j'ai réussi ! » ria la jeune fille avec bonheur.

« C'est génial, Marinette ! » applaudit Tikki de ses petites pattes tout virevoltant autour de la frêle brunette.

Marinette se décida enfin à lâcher les accoudoirs quand une sonnerie aigue se mit à raisonner depuis son pied à perfusion. Tikki se retourna, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

En suivant le tuyau depuis la perche jusqu'à son bras, Marinette remarqua que celui-ci était obstrué et que le liquide marron ne circulait plus à travers la perfusion. En effet, dans sa hâte, elle s'était assise dessus.

« Marinette, tu-

\- Ce n'est rien. » la coupa la jeune fille.

C'était idiot de ne pas avoir fait attention, mais ce n'était vraiment rien. Elle n'avait qu'à bouger une à une ses jambes, décoincer le tuyau et le tour serait joué. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Marinette avait déjà le pire derrière elle après tout !Tikki laissa échapper un petit gémissement d'inquiétude.

« On devrait peut-être appeler une -

\- Non, la coupa une nouvelle fois la jeune fille, je vais me débrouiller ne t'en fait pas ! »

Marinette souleva sa première jambe et décoinça la première partie du tuyau. Parfait. Elle tira légèrement dessus pour laisser assez d'espace à sa jambe pour passer en dessous. Génial. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire la même chose de l'autre côté.

Sauf qu'à partir de là, tout se compliqua.

La deuxième partie du tuyau s'était emmêlée avec le fil de son brassard à tension. Marinette tenta de tirer dessus pour laisser assez de place à sa seconde jambe et la faire passer en dessous comme la première, mais cette manœuvre malheureuse ne servit qu'à resserrer le nœud qui s'était formé entre les deux fils.

Marinette laissa échapper un juron.

« C'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle, irritée, comment je vais faire pour les séparer ?- On devrait peut-être appeller une infirmière ?» suggéra Tikki.

« NON ! »

La Kwami se figea un instant, pétrifiée par le ton que venait d'adopter Marinette. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de cette façon. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais crié dessus, pas une seule fois. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette façon ? Tikki n'avait fait que lui proposer de l'aide.

Médusée, elle se tue.

Marinette continua plusieurs minutes durant de démêler ce bourbier sans succès. Elle s'emprisonnait de plus en plus, les fils l'enroulant de toute part. Après une énième tentative, alors que dans toute autre situation, elle aurait rit à gorge déployée de la position pittoresque dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Marinette perdit patience. Elle tenta d'arracher son brassard et de le jeter au loin de toutes ses forces sous les yeux effarés de Tikki qui s'agitait dans tous les sens sans pouvoir l'aider. Malheureusement, et encore une fois, le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté. Marinette ne parvint pas à se défaire du brassard, et pire encore, ce geste désordonné la fit perdre son équilibre.

Elle bascula en arrière, emportant son fauteuil roulant qui se ferma à moitié sur son corps saucissonné par les fils.

C'est dans un fracas accompagné par sonnerie aigue qui n'avait pas cessé de raisonner depuis tout ce temps que Marinette tomba lamentablement au sol.

Doucement, elle se mit à rire. Doucement. Puis elle éclata d'un rire nerveux qu'elle ne put plus contenir. Après tout, la situation était des plus cocasse.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'attire autant la malchance sur moi ?

Ce tonnerre de bruit avait échappé à tous. Tous, en effet, sauf à cette personne étrangère qui s'était trouvée à cet instant, par pur hasard ou par pur coup du sort, juste derrière la porte qui séparait Marinette du reste du monde à ce moment précis. Cette même personne, tout alarmée qu'elle était, ouvrit la porte à demi, puis entièrement.

Marinette se résigna alors, se disant qu'après tout la dignité n'était qu'un concept bien abstrait.

* * *

« Adrien ! »

Tandis que le grand blond s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la salle de jeu, il fut interpellé au loin par la voix vive d'Alya qui s'avançait prestement dans sa direction.

« Je t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! » répondit Adrien en se tournant vers elle, lâchant la poignée de la porte.

Puisqu'on ne se refait pas, son regard, curieux, glissa malgré lui derrière la jeune fille à lunettes, et à sa grande surprise, Adrien n'y vit rien ni personne. Alya était seule, et il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une quelconque compagnie.

« Nathaniel n'est pas avec toi ? s'interrogea-t-il, surpris par son absence.

\- Nathaniel ? répondit Alya. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait être avec moi ? »

Adrien fronça un sourcil. Alya n'était pas censée être au courant de son arrivée dans le service ? Aussi interloqué qu'il était, Adrien n'en laissa néanmoins rien paraître et reprit une mine naturelle et souriante.

« Je l'ai croisé en venant, expliqua-t-il, les professeurs lui ont demandé de rejoindre notre groupe. Il te cherchait, c'est pour ça que je m'attendais à vous voir arriver ensemble.

\- On a dû se louper en chemin... »

Alya passa sa main sur son menton.

« Tu crois que je devrais aller le chercher ? Il manquerait plus qu'il se perde dans le secteur ! »

En effet, pensa Adrien, ce serait fâcheux.

« Mademoiselle Alya, monsieur Adrien, vous voilà. On vous cherchait ! »

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent à l'unisson en direction de la voix qui venait de les interpeller, découvrant derrière eux une infirmière pressée, Marinette et Nathaniel s'avançant dans leur direction.

Visiblement, ils n'auraient pas à aller à la recherche du jeune garçon. Ni de Marinette d'ailleurs.

« Quand on parle du loup ! » s'exclama Alya.

Celle-ci s'éloigna aussitôt d'Adrien d'un pas guilleret pour s'approcher de sa meilleure amie et du nouvel arrivant. Nathaniel adressa un sourire poli à Alya qui, elle, ne s'adonnant pas aux formalités, lui rendit son salut avec une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Ces deux-là vous cherchaient. Maintenant que vous êtes tous ensembles, fit remarquer l'infirmière, une grande dame d'âge avancé, je vais vous laisser. Faites bien attention à mademoiselle Marinette. Je compte sur vous !

\- À vos ordres madames. » répondit Alya, au garde-à-vous.

Sur ces mots, la dame s'en retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

Étrange. C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit d'Adrien à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

En théorie, il n'y avait rien de surnaturel. Marinette et Nathaniel étaient cote à cote, simplement. Cependant, Marinette affichait une expression vide et ne posait son regard sur rien, ni nulle part, et Nathaniel ne semblait pas plus heureux qu'elle, quand bien même de temps à autre, il lui arrivait de regarder la jeune fille dans son fauteuil, sans qu'Adrien ne puisse déchiffrer la nature de son l'ambiance était-elle si gênante entre les deux ?

« Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette visite ? » Demanda Alya à Nathaniel comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué de l'ambiance pensante qui régnait.

« Qu'est-ce que... Oh oui, ce que je fais ici ! Se reprit le jeune garçon. En fait, j'ai dû changer de groupe à cause d'un caprice de Chloé.

\- Sérieusement ? Alya se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle est pas possible celle-là, un vrai casse-pied ! »

Nathaniel se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en guise de réponse.

« Bon, dit Alya avec enthousiasme, en tout cas c'est sympa que tu aies croisé Marinette en chemin et que vous soyez venus ensemble. Plus on est de fous plus on rit ! On va essayer de te mettre au jus sur le fonctionnement du service. Tu vas voir, tu ne t'amuseras pas moins ici qu'avec ton ancien groupe. On va dans la salle de jeu pour parler de tout ça autour d'un puzzle ?

\- Ca me va. » répondit Nathaniel à demi-voix avant d'emboîter le pas à Alya qui n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa phrase pour ouvrir la porte de la salle.

« Tu veux que je te déplace Marinette ? lança Alya à la volée tandis qu'elle invita Nathaniel à entrer avant elle.

\- Non, je me débrouille ne t'en fait pas. »

Alya acquiesça avec une expression chaleureuse et entra dans la salle, laissant Adrien et Marinette seuls dans le couloir.

Une longue minute de silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, dans cet environnement austère et blanc qu'était le couloir d'un hôpital, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse le premier pas pour s'exprimer. Adrien décida alors de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'engager la conversation, un peu trop maladroitement peut-être.

« Est-ce que... ça va, Marinette ? »

Super introduction, on sent que tu t'améliores en interaction sociale mon grand !

Marinette sursauta, et comme si la voix d'Adrien lui avait reprendre ses esprits, elle se mit à balbutier.

« O-Oui, parfeu, heu, parfa... parfaitement ! »

Confuse, elle abaissa la tête.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer nous aussi. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus elle se mit à faire rouler son fauteuil en vitesse et entra dans la salle sans demander son reste, laissant Adrien seul et penaud dans le couloir désormais vide.

* * *

La journée se déroula dans une ambiance morose que même Alya, qui avait bien fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, ne parvenait plus ensoleiller, si bien qu'Adrien fût incapable de se remémorer les activités du jour. Sa mémoire était organisée dans un flou complet. Lorsque l'horloge de la cathédrale située juste à coté de l'hôpital sonna ses six coups, annonçant par la même occasion la fin de journée, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un long soupire de lassitude.

Il ne dit au revoir ni à personne ce jour-là. Il fila comme une flèche, sans se douter que tous avaient quitté le service de la même façon.

La nuit venait de tomber et l'hiver qui s'était abattu brusquement sur la capitale ces derniers jours avait transformé la brise nocturne en une morsure gelée sur le visage des habitants de Paris. Le ciel presque noir était silencieux et le bruit des voitures sonnait désormais comme un ronronnement lointain dans les oreilles des habitants, la plupart fatigués par leur rude journée de travail. Les esprits étaient déjà lointains, au chaud, dans leur maison ou appartement, avec leur famille, leurs colocataires, ou simplement avec leurs animaux de compagnie. Même les lumières n'avaient plus l'air que de tâches de peintures dans le ciel, déposées distraitement, floues.

Adrien, lui, était seul et attendait patiemment sa limousine à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, dos aux portes automatiques et faces aux larges escaliers de l'entrée. Il faisait rempart au froid comme il le pouvait, et admirant les branches du vieux chêne qui s'agitait à deux pas de lui et soufflant sur ses mains gelées.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Adrien eut désiré se rendre utile pour une fois, mais aujourd'hui encore, il avait montré qu'il n'était pas capable de faire autre chose que des grands sourires et préserver les apparences. Il aurait voulu voir tout le monde sourire, mais était impuissant.

Aussi délicatement que sous les pinceaux d'un peintre, le visage confiant de Ladybug se dessina dans son esprit. Adrien pensait souvent à elle ces derniers temps et prenait plaisir à l'imaginer traverser son imagination lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Mais pourquoi plus intensément encore maintenant ?

Sans doute parce qu'en cet instant, la seule personne qu'il pensait capable de trouver une solution, c'était elle. Ladybug trouvait toujours une solution après tout. C'était ce qui la rendait si mystique, si désirable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ? Tu ferais fuir un chat noir, mon grand.»

Adrien sursauta, tiré de ses pensées.

« Plagg ? »

La peinture qu'il avait si délicatement créé de Ladybug se brouilla jusqu'à complètement disparaître de ses pensées.

Le Kwami malicieux croisa ses bras tout en virevoltant autour de son propriétaire qui semblait avoir oublié son existence jusqu'à lors.

« Aujourd'hui, c'était une journée un peu spéciale, on dirait.» fit remarquer Plagg.

Adrien soupira en haussant ses épaules.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Et tu comptes repartir comme ça, sans rien faire ? »

Le grand blond leva les yeux vers son Kwami, confus.

« Attend Plagg. Comment ça, "sans rien faire" ? »

Le Kwami leva ses pattes vers le ciel d'un air désespéré. Il avait le don de se comporter comme une drama queen.

« Avec l'ambiance gênante qu'il y a eue aujourd'hui, je peux t'assurer que demain ne sera pas plus gai. Si tu veux éviter d'avoir à passer encore un jour à fuir le regard de tout le monde sans savoir pourquoi, je te conseille de régler ça maintenant.

\- Parce que tu as une idée géniale pour tout arranger d'un coup en l'espace de dix minutes ? répondit aussitôt Adrien en fronçant les sourcils, sceptique.

\- Il se peut... »

Kwami saisit le doigt d'Adrien où se trouvait sa bague. Il posa sa patte dessus.

« Si Marinette n'est pas assez proche d'Adrien pour lui dire pourquoi elle ne va pas bien, elle le fera peut-être avec Chat Noir. »

Adrien cligna des yeux à de multiples reprises avant de réaliser à quel point il avait été stupide. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

« Plagg, tu es un génie !

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. »

Il restait cependant un problème, et pas des moindres. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, la limousine allait arriver d'un moment à un autre. Ne devrait-il pas plutôt attendre de rentrer avant de se transformer ?

« On devrait plutôt...

\- Attendre ? Tu en as pour cinq minutes à tout casser. S'ils arrivent avant toi, tu n'auras qu'à prétexter un problème d'ascenseur et hop le tour est joué. »

Adrien serra son poing et regarda sa bague.

Très bien.

« Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

* * *

« Marinette, je suis sûre qu'il n'en parlera à personne ! »

La petite brune enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller en secouant sa tête frénétiquement sans rien répondre. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel poids dans son cœur. Elle n'avait aucun mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, et de toute manière, en avait-elle besoin ? Tikki avait vu. Tout vu.

« Marinette... »

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Oui, c'est ça, sortir pour se changer les idées. Pendant quelques minutes au moins, juste un peu. Ce ne serait pas long. Elle le méritait après tout, non ? Ladybug l'aiderait à se sentir mieux, elle en était persuadée.

Parce que Ladybug était une héroine libre.

« Tikki...- Oui ? répondit aussitôt la Kwami en frétillant sa queue, espérant que Marinette se décide enfin à se confier à elle. »

Elle releva sa tête lentement.

« Transforme-moi. »

* * *

 **A/N** : Hop, voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'ai encore une fois été prise du syndrome du trop plein d'écriture, je n'ai pas pu mettre tout ce que je voulais sinon j'allais dépasser les 4000 mots. Non pas que je pense que ça vous dérange, mais disons que je préfère éviter les chapitres trop longs. J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout !

Sinon pour parler un peu plus perso, vous avez eu une bonne rentrée ? C'est un peu tard pour vous poser la question mais mieux vaut tard que jamais xD Pour ma part je viens d'entrer à l'université. Ma dose de travail est beaucoup plus grande qu'au lycée mais maintenant j'y suis habituée je vais pouvoir finir cette fiction sans mettre 20 ans entre chaque chapitre. Miracle héhé ! Je pense poster le prochaine chapitre vers la fin du mois. D'ailleurs en parlant de fin de la fiction, j'estime qu'il devrait y avoir encore 5 ou 6 chapitres et qu'on en est donc vers le milieu. Mais comme je suis pas douée pour doser mes chapitres il se peut que ça fasse beaucoup plus comme beaucoup moins.

J'espère que vous continuerez ce chemin encore un moment avec moi. À très vite !


End file.
